Sticky Situations
by XalwaysXdreamingX
Summary: Alex hunts with her friends who we all know and love. Sam and Dean But She learns she is more then just a hunter when she hears voices and having nightmares. Can Alex keep this from Sam and Dean. And will these new abilities be helpful? DeanXOC
1. No One Said Life Was Easy

**Re-edited for grammar/spelling...basically the same though.**

Chapter 1: No One Said Life Was Easy

_Alex...._

Blood

_Save...._

Hounds

_Help...._

Dean

_Death...._

I sat up. Still in my dark hotel room. Great another nightmare. Slumping out of bed, I had to feel my way through the dark to make it to the bathroom. Rubbing both sides of my forehead I took a deep breathe. I would rather have 5 minuets of peaceful sleep then a whole nights rest with these nightmares. Ever since Dean died things just hasn't been the same.

I remember when I first meet the Winchesters.

When I was 9 my father started hunting with John. Which left Dean,Sam and me together. Dean was older then me and was very big brother. And I was a feisty little kid too stubborn to listen to Dean bossing me around. I still am.

It was interesting living on the road. It stopped when my dad died. Let me rephrase that when my dad was killed. Natural causes. Yeah right. He was 31 what natural causes good he even have? It was the yellow-eyed demon. Of course try explaining that to the cops. No. Ever one saw me as a sad,crazy little girl who missed her daddy. They sent me to live with my uncle. Great hunter. The only one who believed me. He taught me how to hunt. He raised me from 10 to 18.

He died.

"Natural Causes."

So when the Winchester boys walked back into my life asking for my help of years later I jumped at the chance. We got that bastard too. But before we did I asked why he killed my family. He said he was trying to kill me. But my uncle and father wanted to protect me. You have no idea how hard it is to know the people you love died for you. The Yellow-Eyed Demon said I needed to die before "they" got to me. I never learned who "they" were but I don't really want to find out.

Somewhere in the mix Sam was killed. And my idiot friend of mine, Dean, gave his soul for him. When I found out I was heart broken. I cried...then I talked to him....sternly.....loudly......alright I yelled at him. But It wasn't my fault I was at an emotional imbalance. I wanted to be happy Sam was back but I was sad Dean would leave. I wanted to yell at Dean but I also got that he was saving his brother.

The next year made it almost physically painful to look at Dean. I mean I loved him. I know that now. Not like anything every happened. I mean we flirted with each other and made dirty jokes but nothing serious. We kissed once. It kinda just happened. We never mentioned it though.

I wet my face and examined myself in the mirror. My usually noticeable dark brown eyes where hidden beneath sleepless bags. And my wavy brown hair showed that I had just got out of bed. Not my finest hour.

_Alex_....

No not again.

_Alex...._

I felt the room shaking and clutched my ears trying to block out the voice having heard it before. It usually comes and goes but now it just wouldn't leave. Things fell to the ground. Then a cracking sound. I looked up and saw the mirror about to burst. I protected my eyes with my arms. There was a loud sound of shards of glass shattering to the floor. I was okay. When I lifted my head there was a man. In a long white coat.

"Go now!" I said grabbing a broken piece of glass.

"Calm down." He said showing no emotion. I recognized his voice.

"You...Your the one who is always talking to me....your making my life a living hell you know that. Who are you anyway?"

"Castiel....."


	2. Missed You Like Hell

**Re-edited for spelling **

Chapter 2: Missed You Like...Hell

It's a lie. It has to be a lie. A joke. Not real. I mean maybe all this hunting business has finally got to my head. I have know about this stuff since I was 7 that can't be very healthy. Yeah I have gone crazy. Gone crazy and imagining angels.

8:34pm.

One good thing come out of these weird mess. I slept. Yep. For A long time too. No voices or nightmares. It might not seem that big to you but trust me it is big.

Sam thinks I'm hiding something. Last night he went to my hotel room cause he heard the noise. Freaky angel dude left before Sam saw him. But he didn't clean up the mess. When he asked what happen I just said I got up and it was there. Lets just say he wasn't convinced.

I'm in his hotel room now. Debating wheither or not I should tell him about Castiel. Leaning toward the not side. Really does Sam need another thing to worry about?

There was a knock at the door. Maybe the hotel found out our cards were fake. Sam was changing in the bathroom.

I swang the door open with my mouth ready to say an excuse to keep us from getting arrested. But no words came out. Because It wasn't the police. It was....Dean..?

I just stood there with my mouth opened for 5 seconds. But I couldn't think of a thing to say. Then I slammed the door shut. (Hey I was in shock what else would I do) Laying against the door I took a deep breathe. He is not really there. Dean's in hell. I'm just imaging this. All of this. But I did miss him wheither he was really there or not. What if that is him. One way to find out. For the second time I opened the door.

I just rapped my arms around him before he could even say anything.

"Dean."

Taking in his smell, my eyes water and I was wanting to kiss more then I ever had. I've missed him so much. In fact it wasn't till I let go that realized Bobby was there.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I said to Dean.

"Yeah right back at you." Dean said. My head turned toward Bobby.

"Oh.....hey Bobby."

"Don't mind me." He said. I smiled as the bathroom door opened behind me. Sam.

"Alex who's....." He stared at Dean. The same reaction I had. It was kinda cute.

When Sam started running up to him I thought he was gonna do what I did. But he slammed him againsts the wall and pulled out a knife.

"Sam wait." I told him.

Bobby held Sam back and I stood next to Dean.

"Who are you?" Sam asked fighting off Bobby.

"What? You mean you guys didn't do this?" Dean said.

"Do what?" Sam and I said in unison.

"It's him Sam. I've been through this already it's really him." Bobby reassured him.

"But....."

"I know. I look fantastic huh?" I smiled. Sam calmed down and soaked in what was happening. Then he hugged Dean.

"That's more like it." I said to myself. They had their brother moment.

Eventually Sam was putting on his shoes while Dean started investigating.

"So tell me what it coast?"

"What?" I asked.

"You don't know, maybe Sam does." He looked at Sam who gave the same confused face.

"Dean what the hell are you talking about?"

"You guys know. To bring me back what did it cost you too? Your soul. Both of yours. Or maybe something worst."

"Try nothing. Cause we did nothing." I told him.

"That's your side of the story. Sam?"

"You think we made a deal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah . That's just what I think."

"Well we didn't" Sam said. It was the truth. But we did try. God knows we tried.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Sam said.

"Dean, really we didn't save you." The truth.

"So what now. I'm off the hook and your on it. Some demons bitches." He said more to Sam then me.

"I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Look, Dean I wish I had done it, all right?" Dean grabbed Sam by his collar....well it was fun while it lasted.

"There is no other way this could have gone down now tell the truth." I could feel a fight raising. I could stop it. Right now. All I had to do was tell them what I know.

But I couldn't. I don't know why. I was told what is was going on. Castiel wants me to tell Dean what I know. But I can't. If he found out that he was wanted to work for god....he would do something stupid. There has been some many close calls we had with Dean just because he always uses that mouth of his. If he finds out the people upstairs need him, He'll think he is untouchable. And you can only be pulled up from the pit so many times...

"We tried everything that's the truth. I tried opening the devils gate. Hell,I tried to bargain,Dean,but no demon would deal. You were rotting in hell for months--for months and I...we couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't us. Dean I'm so sorry." Sam thinks this is his fault.

"It's alright Sammy you don't need to apologize I believe you."

"At least we finally broke the crossroads cycle." I said.

"Don't get me wrong I'm gladdened that Sam and Alex's souls remain intact. but that does raise a sticky question."

"If he didn't pull me out,then what did?" SAY SOMETHING!!!

"Guess we just have to find out....." I said not looking into the eyes of any of the men before me. I feel terrible. I'm lying to everyone. To Dean. But still I rather have Dean here and feel terrible then not having him here at all. I had to deal with losing both of those boys....not again.


	3. Hear You Loud And Clear

**Once again re-edited for spelling....**

Chapter 3: Hear You Loud And Clear

The four of us all sat with beers in our hands. Which is great cause I really needed one.

"What are you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave."

"After we tryed everything we possibly could. We realized we couldn't save you. So we started to hunt Lilith" I said.

"Just you two. You guys are good but that is a little much." Bobby said.

"Oh Thanks."I said sarcastically.

"We should have called but we were pretty messed up." Sam said.

Were? I still am. Infact I'm almost as messed up as I was when Dean died.

"We were checking these demons out of Tennessee and out of nowhere they took a hard left. Booked up here." Sam continued. Dean sat between us. Now this is how I like things. Drinking a beer taking about some evil force. If only I could go back to when all we did was hunt ghost. Now all we talk about is hell.

"When?" Dean asked.

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out." Dean said. I feel so bad. They are trying real hard and I knew everything but was keeping it to myself.

"You think these demons are here cause of you?"Bobby asked.

"Why?"Sam asked.

"Well I don't know some bad-ass demon drags me out,and now this. It's gotta be connected somehow." Dean said. They are working real hard trying. Man I'm a total bitch.

"How you feeling any way?" Bobby asked.

"I'm a little hungry." I started laughing. When is Dean ever not hungry? Dean gave me a dirty look.

"No I mean to you feel like yourself. Anything strange or different? "Bobby asked.

"Or demonic?" Dean said. "Bobby how many time must I prove to you, I'm me."

"Well listen no demon is letting you loss out of the goodness of there hearts they have to have something nasty planned ." Bobby said back.

"Demons have goodness.....Demons have hearts?" I asked they iggnored my question even though it wasn't totally a joke.

"Well I feel fine" Dean took a sip of beer.

"Okay, look we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Every word in that sentence hurt me.I want to tell them. But I want Dean alive more. Don't hate me when you guys find out.

"I know a psychic a few hours from here. Something this big. Maybe she heard the other side talking." Yeah well me and psychic girl have something in common.

"Hell yeah it's worth a shot." Dean said.

"I'll be right back." Bobby left the room. What if that psychic knows I talked to Castiel. I hope those spirts don't tell on me. Dean started to walk away but Sam stopped him.

"Hey probably want this back." He said handing Dean his necklace. They have been having some cute brother moments today.

"Thanks." Dean put it back on.

"Hey,Dean what was it like?" Sam asked

"What?Hell?I don't know...I..I must have blacked it out." Somethign in the pit of my stomache made me think he was lying.

"Really?" I asked.

"I don't remember a damn thing." Dean assured me.

"Thank god for that."Sam said.

"Yeah." Was he lying? I'm kind a worried about am I lying? Ugh I know I am trying to keep Dean safe but I can't handle all this on my own.

--

We got in the car. And Dean was reunited with his baby. Somethings never change. I sat in the back seat.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked me and Sam .

"It's an Ipod Jack" Sam said.

"Suprise?"I tried to lighten the mood. No one was appercating my humor today.

"You were suppose to take care of her not douche her up."

"Dean I thought it was my car." Sam said.

"Yeah...How could you let him do this to my baby, Alex?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry I was out of it then. Plus he is your brother which means it would be his car."

"Alright fine, next time I gets the car." Dean said pointing at me. He put on the radio and some unbearable song come on.

"Yeah she is defiently geting the car." Dean said again.

--

When we got to psychic lady's house. I mean Pamela's house we were ready to talk with the other side. But before that she expressed her extreme liking of would I....ignoring the whole love thing. I was fine with it.

"Who's Jesse?"Dean asked looking at the tattoo on her lower back.

"Well it wasn't forever."

"His lost." Wow same old Dean. She got up and stood close to him

"Might be your gain." I miss the ghost hunting. NOT the girls. And trust me there was a lot of them. A LOT of them. Dean smiled.

"Dude I'm so in." He said to us.

"Yep she's gonna eat you alive." Sam said.

"Great." I said hoping no one caught the sarcasm.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it on." Pamela walked back to us.

"Your invited too grumpy." She said to Sam.

"Please tell me she is gonna come back and invite Alex." Dean said. I hit him in the arm.

"Not funny."

--

We all sat around the table. I was between Sam and Dean. Maybe we might find out something new. Castiel didn't tell me everything cause Sam came in. Maybe something good might come out of this.

"Take each others hands." I held Sam and Dean's hands. It was kinda funny. I have seen these things on t.v and they really have to do the whole holding hands stuff.

"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." She reach toward Dean and he sorta jumped.

"Whoa. He didn't touch me there."

"My mistake." Uncomfortable. Dean rolled up his sleeves and reaviled this red handprint . She put her hand on it. It sorta fited on the burn like a puzzel piece. Kinda shocking Dean seemed like the touch didn't hurt him at all.

"I invok conjure and command you appear unto me before this circle." Bobby, Dean, Sam and I all exchanged weird looks.

"I invok conjure and command you appear unto me before this circle" She repeated. The t.v turned on to static. Not good.

"I invok conjure and command.....Castiel." Oh crap!

_Stop now...._ I heard a him say. I looked at everybody else, They looked as if they didn't hear anything. Did I imagine that?

"No. Sorry,Castiel I don't scare easy." Good so I didn't imagine that. But is this chick crazy. What is she waiting for? Does she want her eyes to burn out of her skull or something?....her eyes....Crap agian!

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"It's his name." She said. "It's whispering to me warning me to turn back." Why is she telling them this? Can't they hear it them selves?

"I conjure and command you show me your face." She said again. The table started shacking. I had a bad feeling.

_Stop....._

_"_I conjure and command you show me your face."

_Stop.....It's not safe.._

"I conjure and command you show me your....." I let go of their hands and broke the circle.

"HEY! He was going to show up...." Pamela said angryly to me.

"And hurt you." I finshed her sentence.

"Are you insane. You heard his warnings he was yelling for you to stop. He even said it wasn't safe." She stoped looking angry and more interested.

"How did you know he said that?" She asked.

"How could I not he was practicly yelling." I told her. What was she so rapped up in ghost land that she didn't hear how high his voice was?

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked me.

"Oh don't act like you didn't hear that. And I'm shocked you guys didn't do anything. I mean you all just sat there like he wasn't saying anything."

"That's cause he didn't say anything to anyone but Pam." Bobby told me. I looked at everyones faces. They were serious. They all looked confused and a little worried.

"You didn't hear anything?" I asked the boys. They all shook their head.

"Alex is something going on?" Dean asked me. I took a deep breathe.

"Guys....I have to tell you something..."


	4. Truth Is I'm Lying

**Okay everything has been pretty much re-edited for spelling. So now I don't have to sound like a broken record.**

Chapter 4: Truth Is I'm Lying

"....And he was talking to me in the circle." I took a deep breathe. It feels good to get everything off my chest. Well I still haven't told Dean about the whole him fighting for god. But I will. Just not now. The 4 of us were on Pam's porch. She was inside. I told her that I just wanted to talk to Sam, Dean and Bobby alone. She wasn't very happy but whatever.

"Okay he told you about Lilith and the 66 seals but did he say why he pulled me out of hell?" I didn't want to tell him in front of everyone so I just shook my head.

"Why didn't you say anything?"Sam asked.

"Because I didn't even believe him. But then Dean came back and what just happened."

"I just don't get why he started talking to you out of nowhere." Bobby said. I shifted uncomfortably. Bobby saw this.

"What?" He asked.

"Well....he didn't start talking to me all of a sudden. The past few months I was hearing these....voices." Now all three of them looked worried. It was kinda weird. I don't like being in the spotlight.

"You guys have any idea whats going on?" I asked.

"No but hearing voices ain't usually a good thing." I could tell by the way Bobby said this something very bad could be going on with me. Great,I feel so much better now. Now I'm some freaky girl who can talk to angles. Me and Sam should get together and be comic book hero's. "The Adventures a Psychic Boy And Angle Girl."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We're gonna raise this son of a bitch." Dean took a step toward the car.

"No way Dean! I don't want to see him again." I said sounding a little freaked out.

"Why not you have seen him before? " He argued.

" Yeah and that's enough." I replied. Then he smiled a bit.

"Your scared." He said. I know it was kind a immature but I was kinda upset by what he said.

"I am not scared. It's just not a good idea." He was still smiling.

"What?"

Smile.....God his stupid..hot smile I hate him...who am I kidding no I don't.

"Oh shut up.....let's eat. Can't raise him on an empty stomach." I said walking to the car.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Dean said behind me. Good. Now he knows I'm not scared. Cause I'm not....I mean whats the worst that could happen Dean finds out he is suppose to fight on god side.I just don't want him to get hurt. But that's all I am not scared. In fact scared is the last thing I am.

Why do I feel like I need to convince myself about this?

--

Sam come back to the table we were eating at. He was talking to Bobby who stayed behind with Pamela trying to find out what was going on with me.

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Pam has an idea but even she thinks it's pretty far fetch and rare."

"Yeah,well the events in our life aren't exactly average....we're not exactly average." I told him .

"Well....Alright....There are some people who can talk to angels....they are sorta like messengers." I stared at him.

"You guys think he didn't randomly choose me tell me Dean is coming back.....You think I was meant to talk to him.."

"Think about it Alex he didn't just tell you about Dean he told you about Lilith and the seals.....why would he tell you that?"

"Well what does that mean I'm doomed to talk to angels all my life? I won't be able to turn it off. Are more angel's gonna talk to me? What the hell is going on Sammy?"

"Listen they aren't sure...I told you this is really rare ability."

"There is only one way to find out. We need to raise this guy and soon." I nodded in agreement with Dean. Now I'm pissed. How can they just give you a faith like that. Is this what Sammy felt like? It's not like Sam at all actually. I mean I'm being pushed toward god he was being pushed...the other way.

"You guys are serious. We don't know anything about him. And there is a reason he warned Pam not to look at him. "

"What are we gonna do then?" Dean asked.

"Alex and I came here to hunt down some demons....well lets hunt them." I sighed. The waitress gave us our food and stood there next to us.

"You waiting for a tip?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry I thought you were looking for us." Her eyes switched to black...demons.

"Dean. To hell and back aren't you a lucky duck. So you get to just stroll out of the pit huh? What makes you so special?" She asked

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." I rolled my eyes. Is he seriously doing this now?

"I don't know." He said seriously. "It wasn't my doing...I don't know why I was pulled out."

"Right you don't." She said.

"No, I don't."

"Lying is a sin you know."

"I'm not lying." She looked at me. Then back at Dean. I have bad feeling.

"But I'd like to find out so if you wouldn't mind in lightening me. Flo."

"Watch your tounge with me boy...I'l drag you back to hell myself." See this is the stupid stuff Dean does. This is why I haven't told him yet.

"No you won't. Cause if you would you would have done it. The thing is you don't know who cut me lose and your just as spooked as we are and your looking for answers. Or maybe it was some turbo charge spirit. Godzilla. Or maybe it's a big bad boss demon . What ever it was it wants me out and they are a lot stronger then you. Go ahead send me back. Don't come crawling to me when they end up on your door step. " Are you f'ing kidding me Dean. I really want to hit him. He just came back from hell.

"I'm gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." He hit her. Twice.  
Luckly she did nothing.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Lets go guys." We got up and walked out the door. The demon just sat there. I know things about hell that even a demon doesn't know. Something is wrong. Very wrong.

--

"Holly crap that was close." Dean said once we got out.

"We are not just gonna leave them in there Dean."

"Yeah there was three of them probably more and we only got one knife between us."

"We have killed a lot more with a lot less." I said I was kinda pissed. He can't go around doing crap like that.

"Well not anymore." He said.

"Dean they are dangerous we have to take them down."

"There scared of whatever it is that let me out."

"Angel." I whispered.

"What?" Dean said.

"Angel. They're scared of the angle. I told you guys this."

"Oh yeah angel...." I could hear in his voice he didn't fully believe that but I let it slid. If I got any more mad at him I would hit him like he had hit that bitch inside.

--

_Dean....Alex...._

I woke up.

"Castiel?" I whispered. His voice. I heard it again. The hotel T.V was on static and the radio clock was messing up. Yeah he is here. Dean opened his eyes next to me and sat up.

"Al.." I cut him off.

"Shh." I was trying to listen to what Castiel was saying. Dean leaned over me and grabbed the gun. I didn't bother telling him it wouldn't work .

_Dean....we need you..._

Oh god what is he doing. I didn't want to hear him anymore. Sam wasn't in the bed next to us and Dean heard nothing. He raised his gun toward the door. The radio got louder. Dean covered his ears in pain it started to effect me to. I did the same. I heard the window explode. And the mirror on top of me and Dean started to crack.

"DEAN!" I jumped off the bed and pushed him out of the way. We landed next to each other the noise was so high pitched...I don't think it was the radio....Bobby walked in and thank god too. Cause it stopped. I was breathing heavy. I sat up a bit.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah were fine."I said rubbing my ears.

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked. For a minuet I thought he was hurt but I looked down at my hand. The palm had a rather large piece of glass sticking out. And the pain didn't set in till now.

" Lets get out of here. I'll fix this up in the car. I just wanna leave."

--

Ouch. I pulled the glass out slowly. Holding my breathe the whole time. It came out. About 2inches long. Blooded flooded out of my cut.

"Dean give me a rag or something." I was shocked by how clam I sounded considering how painful it really was. He gave me one of he's t shirts that was in the car. Aw that is sweet....

I riped a piece of the shirt off and rapped it around my hand. Dean was on his cellphone talking to Sam.

"What are you doing.....In my car.....Well Bobby's back. The three of us are going to grab a beer." Me and Bobby both gave Dean a look but he just signaled us to be quite.

"Done. Gotta catch you later."

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked.

"He'd just try to stop us."

"From what exactly?" I asked..

"From summing this thing."

"Are your serious? We don't know anything about this thing."

"Angel." I said again. Do they think I am so stupid I don't know what an angel is?

"Angel." Bobby corrected.

"I have the magic,knife,you have weapons and books fulled with every supernatural thing we can think of. And we also got Alex" I looked up from my damaged hand.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he likes you and that could be useful." Oh god this is gonna be bad.......

--

"Bobby you really don't need all these." I said referring to the bunch of traps he had spray painted on every where.

"Just in case." I rolled my eyes.

"How about you Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Stakes,salt ,knifes,iron we have enough here to protect and kill anything I ever heard of."

"For the last time guys. All this is not needed. WE don't need to be prepared for vampires,demons and werewolfs we are dealing with a ANGEL." Both of them looked at me funny. The opened there mouths but I stopped them.

"Don't even say 'Just in case'" They closed there mouths.

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby repeated.

"I think it is time we ring the dinner bell." Dean said

--

Waiting. Waiting. Still waiting. Why isn't he here yet?

"You sure everything is set up right?" Dean asked Bobby. He nodded. Then the roof started shacking. He is here.

"Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind." The lights burst above our heads. The barn door opened and there he was. Standing in front of me. This is the part in the movie I say "We meet again." He walked up to us. Bobby and Dean shot their guns but I didn't even try. I knew it wouldn't work.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

"Yeah thanks for that." Dean pulled out the knife and stabbed him....nothing. He simply pulled it out and dropped it. Not a flinch. Bobby went to hit him from behind but he caught it and put Bobby to sleep.

"We need to talk. Including you Alex."

--

Dean checked Bobby's pulse. I just stood there waiting for Castiel to get mad at me for not telling Dean.

"Your friend is still alive." He said.

"Who are you really?" Dean asked

"Castiel."

"Yeah I know that I mean what are you?" If I wasn't so scared I would of hit Dean for not listening to me when I say ANGEL!!!

"I'm an angel of the lord."

"No...no way."

"That's your problem Dean. You have no faith." For a quick second you could see the shadow of his wings appear on the barn walls.

"Some angel you are. You nearly killed us." I said. Dean didn't know what I was talking about.

"Sorry my voice can sometimes be to much for humans to bare. "

"You mean the hotel and gas station. That was you...talking."

"Yes. I thought you would be one of the special few that could understand me." He turned to me.

"You do know what you are? What you can do?" I nodded my head slowly.

"I have an idea of what it's all about...Do all angels look like that?" I asked.

"This is just a form I choose."

"Are you possessing someone?" Dean asked.

"He wanted this."

"Are you really what you say you are?" Dean said skeptically.

"Yes...why don't you believe me?"

"I just don't see why an angel would rescue me from hell." I knew that those words finished me. Right there. I'm done. Castiel turned toward me.

"You didn't tell him?" He asked. Hey I was just trying to protect him the man I love. And as though he was reading my mind he answered me.

"You have a gift. An important gift. You need to spend least time worrying about people you love." I looked at the ground.

"Alex...what is he talking about?" Dean asked me.

"I'm sorry Dean..."I said quietly.

"Your here because god commanded it. Cause we have work for you."

--

Castiel left. Dean and I have been sitting in silence for a few minuets. Bobby was still asleep.

"Will you just say something." I told Dean. He looked at me angrily.

"Say what?"

"Anything." I snapped back.

"Fine how about....oh yeah! How about why didn't you tell me something as important as God needing me to work for him?"

"I....forgot." I didn't want to explain the truth.

"No you didn't. I know you didn't. This talking to angels thing is an important and I'm starting to wonder if you can do it."

Now that hurt. I don't care about the yelling. I try to save him and this is what happened. I could feel my eyes getting watery. From angry I'm guessing.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you? Because I was trying to protect you. I mean you already almost get killed just by using that mouth of yours. If you knew I could guarantee you will do something stupid."

"And why does that matter?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE AGAIN.....I'm not going through that. I had to lose both you and Sam. At least Sam is trying to stay alive. It's like you don't even care. But I on the other hand do....and I'm gonna make sure you stay alive. And if that means lying too you....well then I'm gonna do it. Sorry. But I just can't..."

It was quite. I took a step and was close against him. He froze. Then I lend in and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. Soft and sweet....and this wasn't like before when it just happened. It was important. I could feel it. I pulled away and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Thanks for letting me bleed all over your shirt..."

I heard something move behind us.....Bobby.


	5. Those Icky Emotions

Chapter 5:Those Icky Emotions

The three of us went to Bobby's car. Dean was driving and Bobby was in the back. So I had shot gun. Which I don't usually get because Sam sits in the front and I'm in the back. Hm I could get use to shotgun.

It was an awkward car ride. Well not for Bobby. He just kept asking questions. But for me. I just sat their looking at Dean through the corner of my eye. I should be very flirty now. But I'm not very good at flirty or being a girl..I was raised to hunt not to make out with my best friend. After we filled Bobby in it was completely silent. I pulled out my cell phone (well the phone I have this week) and called Sammy.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked. Which was a stupid question cause I only know like 3 people.

"My boyfriend." I joked.

"Ha." Dean laughed sarcastically.

"Hey Sammy." I spoke into the phone.

"Alex?"

"Listen drive to Bobby's house. We'll be there."

"Why at Bobby's?"

"Long story Sammy. Where are you anyway it's 2:30 in the morning."

"I went to eat and I was tracking the demons...."He trailed off silently. I signed into the phone causing Dean and Bobby to look at me.

"Sam...."

"I know it was a stupid idea. I'm in the car now so don't worry. And DON'T tell Dean."

"Okay. See you there."

"Bye." flipped the phone shut.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. He got lost. He's okay now though. Well he says he is okay." Shockingly he bought it. All those fake identitys paid off!

--

Don't ask how we manged to sleep last night. i honestly don't know how. All I know is when I got up this morning I had a hell of a back ache. I got up this morning to Sam and Dean's fighting over religion. They fight all the time. Not that I haven't gotten into a few arguments here and there but I never really took it seriously. Like last night big fight with Dean ended up with kissing....Oh yeah the kissing. Nethere of us have really got any time alone to talk about it. Then again it only happened last night.

I was still half asleep and didn't really feel like breaking it up so I got dressed(Red long sleeved shirt, sneakers,jeans you know the usually...)Came back and they were still fighting.

Standing next to Bobby( Who at this time was reading a book about angels) I watch them. Why are they fighting. Really I just don't get it. I feel like I'm in a church. After a few more minutes Bobby found something. I took this as a chance to shut them up.

"Hey Thelma and Louise get over here." The walked to me and Bobby.

"I've got stacks of books they all say an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." Bobby told him.

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else what?"

"What else could do it?"

"Ari lift your ass out of the hot box as far as I could tell nothing."

"Do you get it now or do I need to keep shouting angel's from the side lines?" I asked him.

"Dean you got saved by an angel." Sam stated.

"Fine so say it is true there are angels. So what there's a god?"

"Well he did say angel of 'the lord'" I said quoting what Castiel told us last night.

"I don't know guess first angels and now..god?" Dean said sratching his head.

"Alright Dean we know your not all church boy about this but look at the proof."

"Proff . Proff that there is a god out there that actually gives a crap about me,personally? I'm sorry but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because why me? If there is a god out there why would he give a crap about me? I mean I saved some people I figured that made for the stealing and dishing chicks but why do I deserve to get saved I'm just a regular guy." Does Dean really think that low of himself he thinks he deserves to die?

"Your a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs."

"Well that just creeps me out. I don't like being singled out at birthday parties let alone by god." He said. I could tell he was scared. He would never admit it of course but he was. I could read it in his face. Not really good at telling peoples feelings but with Dean and Sam I was an expert. Even with Dean. It takes forever but i always mange to weasel out a little emotion.

"Listen Dean, We're not asking you to be okay with this. No ones okay withthis I'm sure as hell not. But we just need you to accept it. Cause truth be told this isn't really in your hands right now. I wish it was though...believe me i wish it was." It got quite for a moment. .Then Dean cleared his throat.

"So what do we know about angels?" They all looked at me.

"Hey I just talk to them and they aren't exactly self centered."

"Well in that case...." Bobby dropped a huge pile of books infrotn of us."..start reading."

"Your gonna get me some pie!" Dean told Sam and grabbed a book.

--

Sam left and I took this as a chance to talk to Dean. I walked over with the 700 pound book in my hands. He was reading on the couch that was cluttered with newspapers and pens and change and well everything.

"Hey..." I said.

"Hey." We are on our way to an interesting conversation. I moved a pile of clothes over and sat in front of him. Quite. Why was I so anxious to talk to him. What am I gonna say. "Nice mouth you got there you should use it more often." Yeah right. I dealt with the awkward silence for a few more minutes before Dean spoke.

"Castiel didn't metion what...god...wanted me to do did he?"

"Honestly, no."

"For real this time."

"Dean lets not start this again..." Were we still fighting?

"Why it didn't end so bad last time." WAIT rewind.

Did he just say that. I think he did . Dean Winchester likes me. Or at least my mouth but hey I'll take it.

" Wanna...talk....about it?" I asked.

"No." He told me.

"Oh thank god!" I said letting out a sigh of relief. "Let's just let whatever happens happen." Not exactly how I wanted it to go but hey, like I said before, I'll take it.


	6. Problem Is There's To Many Problems

Chapter 6: Problem Is There's To Many Problems

After our angel research. Can't really call it research cause we didn't even find anything. I swear angels keep their lives private as they do with their exsistents. But I haven't heard from Castiel today. Or any other angel for that matter. Great because I need a day to rest. Only I couldn't really rest today because

1:The world is ending

2:CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT DEAN. (I swear that freaking kid is going to drive me insane. )

3:We just found Bobby's friend Olivia dead.

The most important thing,well right now I mean, is Olivia. Bobby told me his friend hadn't answered the phone in three days. We went to check on her and we found her on the floor. Dead.....really disturbing. I hate my job sometimes.

--

We went outside Olivia's house. I sat on the hood of the car next to Sam . We watched Dean call another one of Bobby's friends.

"Jed. Dean Winchester here friend of Bobby Singer's. Look we think somethings happening. Happening to hunters. Just call back to tell us your okay." He hung up.

"Answering machine?" I asked.

"Yep."

"This is the 3rd time we called somethings up. " Sam said.

"Yeah we should go check it out." Dean walked to the car door about to open it.

"You guys see Jed I'll visits everyone else close by." Bobby said. We all nodded in agreement. And got into our cars.

--

We started driving when I kinda said something I shouldn't have.

"I missed this car last night. "

"Oh yeah heard you got lost yesterday." Dean said. Oh no. I hope Sam goes along with that. Dean doesn't know about the whole Ruby thing. Yeah I know about it I wish I didn't though. It is a bad idea. The only reason I went along with it then was because I was willing to do anything to get revenage on Lilith. Actually I had been thinking about this earlier. I should tell Sam to stop it now. I hate they way things are now. We hide everything thing from each other now. In the begining we know what we were after. But now everything is a mess.

"Uhh yeah roads around the diner can get pretty tricky." Sam went along.

"What do you mean? The diner was just down the road." CRAP!

"Well I went to another diner. Just wanted to think." I was expecting Dean to ask what he was thinking about but thankfully it stopped. I realized something.

Dean is right. I am a liar.

--

"Yeah we're at Jed's and it's not pretty It's like Olivia. How about you?" Dean said into the phone. After a few seconds Dean looked at us and nodded showing that Bobby was doing just as bad as us. Great. Sam and I got into the car and Dean talked to Bobby outside for a little while longer.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"You killed those demons last night didn't you...." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I did."

" How did you do it." I knew the answer.

"You know how I did it." Sam replied.

"Got help from your new best friend Ruby?" He opened his mouth to answer but Dean came into the car. We both looked at him parinod.

"What is with you two?" He asked.

"Just freaked out by how bad Jed was. That's all." I said. Even if Sam was doing something wrong ( I was too) I still covered. Cause we really don't need Dean to find this out. Not that I like lying to him. Cause I sure don't but we don't really have an option right now.

--

We stopped to get gas for the car. Sam went outside to fill the tank. I followed him when I saw Dean was asleep in the front seat.

" Listen we need to stop this Demon hunting squad. Well not this demon hunting squad the other one." Sam put the gas pump away and turned to me .

"I want to know why all of a sudden you want to stop this?"

"Because there is no point anymore. Dean is back. I mean I still want to kill Lilith but this thing is unnecessary."

"We kill Lilith great. So whats the harm in killing more demons along the way?"

"The harm is getting hurt. And you're the one who is going to get killed or worse..." I trailed off.

"Worse?"

"How long do you think your gonna use your powers before they use you? There is a reason you have the ability to do those things. In case you forgot. They are bad. They are dangerous. They are demon powers Sam. In fact they're worst. Only bad can come out of this."

" Do you think I'm just gonna turn evil? Just like that. I can control myself. You don't have to do this if you want. Just don't mention it to Dean." With that he walked toward the bathroom. I let out a deep breathe. We didn't really fight but we were not exactly having our usual friendly conversation.

I went into the car and forgot the fight quickly when my head started to throb. Messaging my forehead I heard it...Castiel again.

--

**Dean's P.O.V**

I heard some one shriek in pain. I turned around and saw Alex holding her head and whispering "stop" to herself . I ran out of the passengers seat to the back were Alex was. I grabbed onto her shoulders

"Hey Alex..Alex!" She let go of her head and looked at me. Suddenly not in pain anymore. I could feel my heart racing. Out of breathe she spoke.

"Something is wrong. Sam....Lets get Sam!"


	7. Pain In The Head

Chapter 7: Pain In The Head

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Damn Bobby pick up the phone!"Dean said. The third time he called. We were on the way to Bobby's house. And the not picking up the phone only made Dean drive faster. We just barley managed to save Sam's ass back at the gas station. We only made it in time because I... did something. Hell I don't even know what happened.

"Hey Sam are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean asked.

"None. Dean I'm fine." Sam was acting weird. I'm not sure if it was upset or sad. Then again you never know with Sammy. I do admire how Dean can stand us . Well how he stands us most of the time. Sam and I can get a little moody. Dean is the exact opposite....most of the time. No matter how much he denies it he can be as emotional as us. You just have to know him for a while.

**Dean's P.O.V**

After asking Sam how he was I realized Alex was being very quite. Something she is usually not.

"What about you Alex?" I'm not gonna lie that headache/vision thing scared the hell out of me. This whole her talking to angels scares the hell out of me. I guess I shouldn't worry. I mean it's better she is with angels then demons. Right?

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Yeah. I'm fine Dean. Well I feel better at least."

"What the hell was with you back there?"

"I don't know. I had this really bad headache. And then I saw Sam was in trouble." I could see Dean's eyes look at me in the mirror.

"You mean like a vision?" Dean asked kinda worried.

"No...I mean I don't think so. The weird thing is I felt Castiel there. "

"So he told you to check on Sam ."

"No I just knew."

"Trying to help you here. " Dean said getting annoyed. " I mean you can't just know things. You would have to see or hear something." I shrugged.

"All I know is my head heart like hell and I just felt it." Sam was quite. But he did look like he was thinking.

"I don't know Alex sounds pretty much like vision to me." Dean said again.

"No. It wasn't a vision it couldn't be."

"Did you see anything?" I thought about it for a while.

"Well.....yeah. I'm pretty sure I saw Sam. Then Henricksen."

"Then we go inside and there is Sam and Henricksen. Yeah we call those visions Alex."

"No way am I having visions. That is Sam's superpower." Sam finally spoke up after me.

"Maybe it's the angel thing. Visions are a way of giving messages."

"Well I don't want to have them."

"Like you said earlier. It's not really our choice now." Ugh. I hate it when I'm right.

--

We finally made it to Bobby's house. I was so glad that car ride was over. The whole time I felt guilty about Sam. I never liked fighting with the boys.

We entered the house ready to shoot anything in our way. To be honest I was scared. I don't want to see what I saw with Olivia and Jed.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled. We searched around.

"We need to spilt up." Sam said. I nodded.

"Yeah I'll stay inside. You guys check outside." Dean shook his head.

"No I'll stay inside you and Sam go out." He whispered back.

"Dean I can...." Sam cut me off.

"I'll go out and you guys stay in here. Alright?" I sighed and nodded.

We went up the stairs slowly to the upstairs hall way.

"Bobby." Dean called out again. The doors opened and closed around us. Like something up here was playing a game.

"Dean I don't think that's Bobby."

"Come out,come out,where ever you are." I got this weird chill. And felt some one behind us.

"Dean Winchester still so bossy. " Said a voice that was way to familiar. We turned around. is not who I wanna see right now. When we first started hunting Meg was one of the first demons we dealt with. Not exactly my favorite either. She was a total bitch. But all demons are that way. For some reason she bothered me the most. Maybe it was because she always would tell me that the Winchesters don't need me. Everytime she said that I got pissed. Not like it really matters. Cause I'm still here. And they do need me.

"Great." I muttered to myself.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you. Alex Burling. Still tagging along I see." I felt the anger raise up inside of me. She looked diffrent though. Her hair was longer and she had more casual clothes on.

"You like this." She must have noticed how we were examining her.

"This was how I looked before that demon cut my hair and dressed me like a slut."

"Meg."Dean said confused.

"Hi." Dean and I raised our guns ready to shoot. She raised her hands.

" I'm not a demon."

"Your the girl the demon possessed." She nodded.

"Meg Masterson. Nice to talk to you when I'm not...you know. Choking on my own blood." I wasn't as angry after this. I was kinda guilty. This wasn't a demon. This was a poor girl who died because of bad luck.....and possibly....because of us.

"It's okay. I'm just a college girl. Sorry...was. I was walking home one night. Got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know I'm a prisoner in here." She said touching her head. Why is she bringing out the guilt trip...And why am I feeling worst and worst by the second.

"Now I was awake I had to watch as she murdered people." Dean must have felt guilty to because he softly said sorry.

"Sorry. For throwing me off the building." Please don't say it..."What about you Alex. Are you sorry. For stabbing me in the heart." I looked at the ground.

"Yeah I guess you both are sorry. Well guess what. Right now sorry doesn't cut it. I was waiting for you guys. Calling you. Screaming for you. To just...Just help me. Your suppose to help people. Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm sorry." Dean repeated.

"STOP SAYING YOUR SORRY!" She punched Dean. He landed on the floor. And then she pushed me back. I hit my head pretty hard on the wall. I held in my squeal. I was still standing though. Which I guess she didn't want cause she went up to me and punched me. I slid down the wall to the floor. If my head gets hurt a few more times I'm gonna fall unconscious.

She walked over to Dean and kicked him.

"Meg stop." I said. I sounded faint. Like I was really tired. I felt really tired....my head was pounding. I really,really,REALLY don't feel good.

"We didn't know." Dean said.

"You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here. You just charged in slashing and burning. Do you guys think your heros?"

"No."Dean said. I was struggling just staying awake.

"Your damn right your not. Both of you. Do you have any idea what it's like to just disappear from everyone. Your family worried sick about you."

"We couldn't do anything." She walked over and hit me.

"It wasn't just me. I had a sister. A little sister. " She got up and went toward Dean. While she walked away I noticed the strange burn on her hand.

"You know how siblings can be. How they will do anything for you. She wasn't the same after I left. She got lost. And when my body was in the morgue broken...you know what happened? SHE KILLED HERSELF." Dean rolled over in pain from that kick.

Stop....don't close...my...eyes...

"Because of you. 50 words in Latin and I might still be alive. My baby sister might still be alive. That blood is on your hands."

"Alright." He said. Sounding a little more weaker.

"NO!"

"Fine...Your...." I struggled. She could barley hear me. When she walked over I thought she was gonna kick me but she kneeled down next to me.

"What?" I could tell she was kinda happy by the tone in her voice. I'm gonna black out and then she would kill me. Get her anger out and go to the after life. What she wants.

"Your...r..right...."I took a deep breathe. Those words had wore me out. "It....was...ou..our...fault but..it's done...no going...back." My head pounded harder with each word.

"That's just it. No going back. That is the scary thing about death. What's done is done. Well your not doing so good sweetie...I got this far. No going back!"She kicked me in the stomach. I lost my breathe and her kick pushed me back against the wall. Which meant I banged my head

"ALEX!" I heard Dean yell.

And that was it. I blacked out.


	8. Dearly Departed

Chapter 8: Dearly Departed

**Dean's P.O.V**

Alex was curled up on the floor asleep.

"Meg?" Sam said. I nodded.

"But that doesn't make any sense we sent her back to hell."

"This wasn't the demon. It was the actual girl."

"How long has she been like this anyway?"Sam asked.

" About 10 minutes."

"What about you?" Bobby asked me.

"I'm fine."

"Then why do you need our help to bringing her to the couch?" Sam asked smiling. No way was I gonna let my little brother know I got beat up by a ghost chick.

"She's heavy." I said quickly.

"Hey......" I heard a small voice say behind me .

--

"Alex how you feeling?" Sam asked me.

" Like I have the worst hang over in the history of hang overs."I half whispered still pretty tired. I tried to stand. I some how manged to stand. But I had to lean agents the wall. I felt unbalanced. I was never knocked out like this feels like waking up from a nap you didn't mean to have. You get tired and not sure what really happened.

"Dean if you wanna make up for that heavy comment I would get over here and help me." I raped one arm around his neck and walked down the stairs.

--

"So they are all people we know?" Sam said. Dean and I were sitting on the couch. He was loaded our guns. I felt a little better. But I still had the hang over feel.

"People we couldn't save."

"How many people do you think are after us?" I asked. Dean shrugged.

"After all our cases. A few. I saw something on Meg though. A mark on her hand. Did she have any tattoo's when she was alive? " Sam shook his head no.

"Not that I know of. but I did see this symbol on her hand...like........this." He held up a piece of paper that looked like the mark Meg had. ( A/N Sam has an amazing photographic memory.....unrealistic? Never....: )

"That looks like it." I said.

"I think I've seen this before." Bobby told lights flickered. Are you kidding me? These freaking ghost I swear......

"We gotta go." I grabbed my gun and got up on my own this time. Bobby was gathering everything. Not like we really had any where to go.

"Where?....."

--

A panic room? I'm in a ghost/demon/werewolf/vampire/monster/what ever proof room. Did I mention Bobby is the best? A iron room completely covered in salt. A big devils trap in the middle. We really are safe from everything. Maybe even angels....

Sad isn't it? Out of all things I should want to be away from angels("the good guys") are at the top. But I can't help but dream of an angel proof. A place where I can't have any visions or even hear those voices. I mean every time I get one my life gets worst and worst.

Weirdly while we were get ready to fight these things when Dean brings up the dreaded subject.

"See this is what I don't get about god."

"What?" Me and Sam said surprised by his sudden outburst.

"If he isn't real. Fine. Bad crap happens to good people. No rhyme no reason. Just random,horrible evil..I can roll with that but if he is out there. Whats wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are being torn to shreds?How does he live with himself? Why doesn't he help them?" Me and Sam turned to Bobby hopefully.

"I ain't touching this one with a 10 foot poll. I found it. The symbol you saw. Mark of the Witness."

"Witness to what?" Sam asked.

"The unnatural. None of them died what we call normal deaths. These ghost were force to rise. They woke up in pain. It ain't there fault. Someone rose them. On purpose."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But they must have been powerful." Lilith?

"You might not understand but this is a sign. A bad one at that."

"A sigh\ of what?" Dean asked.

"The apocalypse." I answered. They turned to me." The seals....Lilith. She broke the first seal." Dean looked confused.

"So what does that mean?"

"Well...."Bobby said looking for a gentle way to say it.

"It means we have 65 seals to go before the world is taken over by hell and we all die." I said. All three of them looked at me weirdly.

"Come on you weren't gonna say it."

"So what now?" Sam asked. Hm. I never really thought of it. Are we gonna fight this? Is there even a chance we could win?

"Road trip. Grand canyon. The Star Trek experience. Bunny ranch."

"Okay first of all we need to deal with are dearly departed friends upstairs. And second of all if we are gonna die no Bunny Ranch." I said rolling my eyes at the last part.

"Don't act like it's not your dream to become a bunny." Dean said smiling.

"Maybe it's yours?" I said back.

"Seriously guys not the problem." Sam said. Poor Sammy. Always having to deal with me and Dean's random smart ass comments.

"Now how do we stop this Bobby?"

"There is a spell. Should work.

"Should..ha..Great." I smiled. Maybe we are rubbing off on Sam.

"I think I got everything we need here in the house."

"Any chance you have everything we need here in this room?" Dean said hopefully.

"You think our luck is gonna start now all of a sudden?" On second thought we're all smart asses.

"Spell has to be casted over a light fire. "

"Fireplace. In the library." Sam said.

"Bingo."

"You know this isn't as appealing as a ghost proof panic room."

--

When we got out I don't think any of us has been more paranoid. We just did a double take of every thing. It kinda reminds me of the first time Dean,Sam and I hunted together. For the first time in a while....I was scared.I know I'm not the only one who is uncomfortable with this case. Ghost of people I never knew are easier then people who I made ghost. Not that there is a lot. I don't think.

Not long till the next ghost poped up. He was sitting on the stairs.

"Hey Dean. Remember me. "

"Ronald with the lazzar eyes." Dean said. For a second I think he forgot he is a ghost trying to kill him.

"I wish I could say it is good to see you."

"I'm dead because of you." Here is comes. " You were suppose to help me!" The shot gun covered his voice. And he was gone. for the second time.

"If your gonna shoot shoot. Don't talk." Did I mention Bobby's the best.

--

A few salt circles and shot gun blasts later we were searching for ingredients for the spell. Well Sam and Dean were. I was helping Bobby out. Which meant I was doing nothing. Well I was playing with the chalk in my hand. Once again I am the extra link.

Damn it Meg!

"Bobby you walked right by us." I looked up and saw none other then "The Shinning" twins.

"While that monster ate us all up." Shoot don't talk. I raised my gun and shoot them. He turned around and I nodded for him to continue.

"Go on Mr. Shoot Don't Talk."

"Come on we have the ingredients."Sam said. Dean and Sam looked out of breathe.

"What happened ?" I asked.

"What happened with you and Meg." Dean told me.

"That bad huh?" I asked.

"Worst."

"Well it's not about to get any better. There is some one here to see you." I whispered to him. He saw Ronald and got my point.

"Oh come on man, thought we were pals."

"Yeah that was when I was breathing." Dean was loading his gun. He had this. I turned my attention back to the spell. I mixed the ingredients in the bowl. Making sure everything was in there.

"How do I know it's done?"

"Your nose will know." Bobby told me. Then I realized this really bad smell. It was like the corps we burn.

"Ugh Bobby smells like death." I said.

"Yeah it's done." He said grabbing the bowl from me. He started the spell when the windows flew open. Everything was a mess papers flew. Spirits always do the weirdest things. I grabbed my shot gun from the side.

Meg,Hendricks,Ronald they all appeared in front of us. We shoot them repeatedly but they kept coming back. The more we shoot the closer we were to running out of ammo.

"DAMN IT!" I said when all I heard was the click of an empty gun. Sam was stuck in. There was just me and Dean now.

Bobby was being attacked by Meg the bowl was just about to fall onto the ground. I looked at Dean who was closer. But he was already taking care of it.

For one split second the whole house was covered by white light. And when it was over we ran to Bobby. I took a deep breathe. It was finally over.

"Jesus,we have to go through 65 more of these?" I said. The guys just smiled at my dumbness.


	9. Best Friends For Now

**Alright here is the deal. The begining of this chapter takes place in episode three. Then it just goes into Metamorphosis. Once again thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this one!**

Chapter 9: Best Friends For Now

**Sam's P.O.V **

I looked a Dean who was sleeping and Alex next to him. I knew Alex wants me and Ruby to stop this but not yet. I'm saving people. She just needs to see that I control it. Actually I'm kinda worried about her more. I'm starting to think that maybe her powers aren't going to stop like mines did.

I closed the door behind me and started walking to the car where Ruby was but I heard some one clear there throat behind me.

**Alex's P.O.V**

Sam turned around and saw me standing there. Kinda suprised too I guess the old pillows under the blanket still works.

"What....The....Hell."I said with no emotion in my voice. To be honest I knew he wasn't gonna stop. But I was still mad.

"Listen Alex...." he started.

"No Sam. Seriously WHAT THE HELL?!" I practicly yelled.

"I never said I would stop doing it." By now Ruby had came out of the car.

"Whats the hold up?" She said.

I took a deep breathe .

"Fine Sam. I was gonna quiet but I guess not." He looked at me even more suprised then a second ago. Ruby was just confussed.

"Why?"

"Because I need to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Seriously shut up." Ruby was geting impatiene. Wisely I went into the car. Hey she is a demon.

Wasn't till I got in the car did I really got a chance to look at the new Ruby. She choice another pretty form. Well not form. Human. It's weird when I think about some poor girl in Ruby. Maybe Meg was getting into my head. That visit from did screw me over big time. All I do know is take every situation me and the boys have and think if they really need me for it. And I'm geting a lot more no's then yes's.

--

**Dean's P.O.V**

I had the chance to save them. My family to mak ethings different and I screwed up. I looked at Castiel standing next to me.

"She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery didn't she?"

"Don't be to hard on yourself you couldn't have stoped it." Huh. I went through all that for nothing. I got up next to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Destiny can't be changed Dean. All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why would you send me back."

"To learn the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He didn't answer. Which wasn't making me much happier. He turned toward the bed that Sam and Alex were sharing. All I saw was a bump and unfortantly it wasn't nether of them. Just a bunch hotel pillows.

"Where are they?"

--

**Alex's P.O.V**

Some how we manged to tie this demon down. He was so hyper. If I didn't know there was demons I would have just thought this guy was insane. I mean he just has these crazy eyes. And he kept looking at me. Which didn't make me feel very comftable.

"Where's Lilith?"

"Kiss my ass." He said to Sam but his eyes were still on me.

"I'd watch myself if I was you."

"Why? Huh. Cause you are such big a hero? Why would a good guy be slutting around with some demon? Real hero."

"Shut your mouth." I knew this demon thing was getting to Sam also. I just don't get why he doesn't just stop. Sometimes I question if Sam and Ruby are just hunting demons together. No something was different with them.

"And what about angel girl here? Who are your working for anyway?Tell guys what about those months without your brother. About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark. Tell me heros." I could see Sam getting angryer and angry. I wasn't that mad. I just felt uncomftable. His crazy eyes looking at me like he knew something I didn't.

Sam raised his hand and used his powers to exosims. Well when I think about it that why the whole thing just sounds wrong. Something was going on in Sam. Litteraly IN Sam. Something that isn't him. The black smoke raised out of his mouth as the demon was sent back to hell. Well another one bites the dust.(Love QUEEN!!!)

I went next to the man who had just been possesed. He didn't seem crazy at all. This demon stuff is getting to me. Quickly I uintied him."How you feeling Sammy?" I asked. Usually Sam gets headaches or some sort of problem when he uses his powers.

"Great. No headaches." Not sure if that is good. I don't want Sam to get too comftable with his powers.

"None. That's good." Ruby said behind us. I could see he had a larg cut near his stomach which meant he probley needs to go to the hospital.

"Looks like he got messed up pretty badly. Hey can you hear me. It's okay. Your gonna be fine." I said calming the half unconsince person infront of me. Sam was helping him up when a all to fimialar figure was standing in the doorway. Dean. Sam let go of the man and turned to me looking for an answer. I shook my head signaling that I didn't tell him. Why would I . I am already a liar in his eyes. Plus we really didn't need this drama right now.

"So anything you want to tell me guys?" Dean asked.

"Listen Dean...."I started.

"Let me guys..let me explain. You are gonna explain this? Well why don't you start with who this is. And what the hell she is doing here." He said looking at Ruby.

"It's good to see you again Dean." She said.

"Ruby? Is that Ruby?"

"Yeah." Sam answered. Dean looked at her and in a second he pushed her agenst the wall and raised the knife. I tried my best to keep him back. While Sma grabbed the knife out of his hands.

"Don't." He pushed Me and Sam off. And Ruby pinned him this time. Things just happend so fast.

"Ruby. Stop." Sam said. And she listened. Maybe something really is going on. I wounder what would of happened if I had been the one who told her to stop.

"Well aren't you an obedient little bitch." I said it before and I'll say it again Dean has the worst F'ing mouth in the history of mouths. Does he know he is faceing a demon.

"Ruby." Sam repeated I could see her face relaxing realizing it's not worth it.

"Um...he's hurt.." I said. Ruby helped the man up.

"Where the hell you think your going?" Dean asked.

"The E.R unless you wanna go another round first?" She left. Dean looked at us really pissed off. Can I blame him? No.

"Dean." Sam said. He just walked out. Well I think I'm gonna hitch a ride with Ruby.

--

Luckly Sam agreeded that we should ride with Ruby. Is it cowardly to avoid confertation with Dean? Yeah. But if you had only seen the look on his face. You wouldn't be so excited to talk to him ether. I mean I could litteraly feel the angry in the room.

Dean come a few minutes after us. He didnn't even say a word he just grabbed his suitcase and started packing. Packing mean thrusting clothes into it.

"Oh come on Dean. " I said he just ignored me. I felt like a little kid. This is so dramtic.

"Dean what are you doing? What ..Are you leaving?"

"You don't need me. You and Ruby fight demons."

" Dean hold on man..." And he punched Sam. I couldn't believe he just punched Sam.

"Wait Dean." I said. For a second he looked like he would of hit me to but instead he just Sam again." I grabbed the side of his arms and rubbed ttem trying to calm him down.

"Hey. Stop." He was still angry but he stoped punching that's a start.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? How far from human?" He said to Sam.

"I'm just excorcesing demons."

"With your mind!"

"What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons and thats it."

"What else can you do?" Dean asked grabbing his colar.

"Dean that's all. He is telling truth." I said. He turned to me.

"And I have every reason on earth to believe you?"

"Harsh." I said. Why are we always fighting? He just came back from hell for christ sakes we should be getting along.

"It's true." Dean said back at me. He seriously doesn't trust me. Ouch. Sam broke the raising fight between him and me.

"I'm sorry Dean. We both are. But try to see the other side here."

"The other side?!"

"I'm pulling demons out of inccont people."

"Use the knife!!"

"The knife kills the victim what I do most of them survive."

"We have saved more people the last five months then we save in a year."

"In a way we are helping." I knew I didn't fully believe that but I had to stick up for Sam. Beside we both did this.

"Is that what Ruby has you two thinking? Is that how she tricked you into using your powers?Slippery slope brother. And messing with all this demon busness isn't a very good thing for your angel friends to know about. Your suppose to help."

"Oh yeah I would hate to have the angel's know that I am capturing demons," I said.

"You don't understand. You might think your helping now but something is going on. Sam if you keep useing your powers...just wait. It's gonna get darker and darker and god knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far." Dean throw the lamp on the night stand next to him. It shattered agenst the wall.

"It's already gone to far,Sam. If I didn't know you I would wanna hunt you. And so will other hunters. " Sam looked like he was gonna cry. But he didn't. I think he was feeling gulity for keeping such a big thing from Dean and maybe he was just a little scared.

"You were gone. We were here. We had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing....It works."

"Well if it's so terrific. Then why'd you lie about it to me? Why did an angel tell me to stop you?"

"What?" Sam said and I echoed.

"Cas said if I didn't stop this he will. See what that means....Sam that means god doesn't want you doing this. So are you just gonna stand here and say every thing is okay" It was quite for a moment as things set in. Then Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello....Hey Travis....yeah....Hey...uh it's good to hear your voice too...yeah..Um look it's not really a good time right now..Yeah uh okay. Just give me the details..Carthage,Missouri. looking for Montgomery,Jack" At least we will have something to keep us busy. Untill the next fight.

--

**Dean's P.O.V **

After the phone call we didn't continue fighting. Probley best that we didn't. Right now wasn't the time for us to not talk. I did mange to explain mom and how Castiel sent me back. Sam sighned angryly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just our parents,and now we find out our grandparents too?Our whole family murdered and for what?So yelloweyes can get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth." I looked at supiously. That son of a bitch. He knew didn't he.

"Sam,I never said anything about demon blood. You knew about that?"

"Yeah for about a year." Why is it all of a sudden no one is telling me anything. first Alex now Sam. I must have looked angry because Alex was trying to break up the fight before it even begin. Can't imagaine how akward it is for here when me and Sam fight.

"Guys lets not please."

" It's okat Alex you guys don't wanna tell me stuff thats fine. You don't have to."

"Dean.."Sam started.

"No forget it Sam. Dean's right we don't have to tell him anything." Alex said angry. And for a splite second I think I saw some hurt in her eyes.

--

**Alex's P.O.V**

Stupid Dean and his stupid trust issue. Can't believe it. Me out off all people. Me his best friend. Me the girl who (secertly) loves him. Is some one he can't trust. Even though he doesn't know about the love thing....except for the kiss I haven't done anything. Boy don't I need to step up my game. I have to do something....

We stopped infont of Jack's house. According to Travis there is some "weird and EXTREMLY(no lie he said it like that) dangerous bussiness going on here" But I have been watching him for 10 miunets and honestly that guy doesn't have a weird bone in his body.

"Are you sure that his him?" Dean asked looking through his binocluers.

"The only Jack Montgomery on town." Sam answered.

"Seriously? This is exciting...What are we suppose to be looking for anyway?" I asked.

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird." I practicly snorted. The guys looked at me weirdly.

"I'm sorry but weird...how is he weird?"

"Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with Alex on this one ,Sammy. I've seen big weird,little weird. Weird with crazy on top. But this guy. I mean this guy is just boring."

"I don't know guys Travis sounded pretty sure." I tuened back to Jack looking through my binoculers. He was just leaning agenst the counter driking a beer. Fun. The he ran to the fridge and opened some left overs. He attacked that food. I smiled to myself.

"Hey look Dean it's you." I joked he gave me an extremly dirty look. Jack looked back in the fridge and did something deeply disturbing. He grabbed a pack of raw meat and stuffed it in his mouth so quicky I barley saw it.

"I don't do that." Dean said.

"Gross..."Was the only thing I could think of.

--

We got back to the hotel room to be greeted by a familar face.

"Travis!"I smiled at my old friend.

"See Sam, told you we should of hid the beer." Dean joked.

"Smart ass get over here." He embrassed Dean in a warm hug.

"Ohh good to see you." He repeated as he hugged all three of us.

"Man you got tall kid. How long has it been?" He asked Sam.

"Uhh..10 years."

"You still a...oh what was it..mathiete?"

"Yep sure is." Dean answered for him.

"Been to long kids. Look at you three grown adults. Two handsome men...lucky ones at that traveling with this beauty." He said turning to me.

"I know I tell them that every day." I said smiling.

"I'm sure you do Alex. John would have been damn proud of you guys. So would have Ben and Mike." My face saddened alittle at my dad and uncels names. But it quickly passed.

"Amazing really. You three sticking together all these years."

"Yeah thick as theives. Nothing matters more to us the each other." I rolled my eyes at Dean's comment. He is like the main reason we are fighting anyway.

We sat down at the small table. Ie was crowded but I didn't care.

"Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little uh shorthanded." Travis said lifting up his broken arm. "So you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah we found that fruit basket." Travis nodded.

"He had a hell of the munchies. Topped off with a burger he forgot to cook." Travis nodded again at Dean.

"Yeah that's him alright."

"What's him?" Dean asked.

"Kids we got a rougarou on our hands.

"A rougarou? Is that made up it sounds made up." Dean babbled.

"They are mean nasty little suckers,rotten teeth,wormy skin the works."

"Well then we have a different guy because he was so plain he probley couldn't get a job in a cubical." Well you know if we forget the savage hungry.

"He'll turn ugly soon start out human for all intents and purposes."

"So what they go through is some kinda metamorphosis?" Sam asked.

"Yep like a maggot turning into a bull fly." I nodded even thought sometimes I just didn't get Travis's sayings. Do maggots even turn into bull flys?

"But most of them. They'er hungry."

"Hungry for what?" Dean asked.

"At first for everything,but then for long pig." I gave Travis a WTF look. Dean looked similuar.

"Were are these names coming from?" I asked.

"Long pig?" Dean said after me.

"He means human flesh." Of course Sam the college student would know that.

"And that's my word of the day."

"Hunger grow in till they can't fight it. Till they got to take themselves a big juicy chomp an then it just happens."

"What happens?" Sam asked.

"They transform completely and fast." Am I the only one woundering why Travis always ends his sentences mysterouisly?

"One bites all it takes eyes,teeth,skin it all turns. No going back either. They feed once they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train."

"Well how'd you find thsi guy if he's a walking talking human?" Dean questioned.

"Let's just say it runs in the family.."

"You mean..uh.."

" Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist,calic,trophy wife. Little did I know,pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out he was gone. Lost in the system."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid...I don't think I'd have the heart. No. Wanted to wait till I was sure. And apperently I am."

--

**Oh no Dean and Alex fight. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Round and Round We Go

**Thanks for the reviews. I hate the fights too but don't forget this is a ROMANCE. There has to be some ation somewhere. Hahaha. Anyway can you guys believe it Supernatural is back!! So happy. I know we all missed our baby:( Here is a celebration chapter!!! Sorry it took so long for this to come out but here it is. Hopefully it is good.  
**

Chapter 10: Round and Round We Go

**Alex's P.O.V**

Turns out that we have to kill this Jack guy. The actual guy not the rougarou. This bothered me a little. I hate the smell of rotting corps let alone rotting flesh. Plus how am I gonna kill some one who has done nothing wrong. And if he does turn it's not like it is his fault. He was born like that.  
And why is this situation reminding me of Sammy?

Sam felt the same way about killing Jack. He was hopefully but Travis shot him down.

So we are on our way to tell this poor guy that he is a monster that eats people and he is close to the finnal stage and he has to try to control his hungry for human flesh or we will have to torch him alive....something along those lines.

"Alright so we are gonna have a little chat with this guy,which,I'm down." His looked at me in the rareview mirror.

"I am too." I said defensively.

"Good....But I just wanna make sure, Sammy,when push comes your gonna shove..." I know what Dean was asking but I also know it wasn't very smart to ask Sammy that. I mean he has been a little touchy. I mean like PMS touchy. I love him but I don't know every since Dean came back from hell he has been that way.

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"Most likely we are gonna have to torch this guy alive...."

"This guy has a name and wife..." Your are kidding me right another fight.....

"Who we will probley have to make a widow. I mean you heard Travis he is gonna turn. They all turn."

"Maybe he won't. Maybe we can fight it off."

"Sam we will try but...."

"But don't get your hope up. That's all" I shot Dean a death glare for cutting me off.

"Thanks Dean for the help." I said coldy. He raised eyes at me and gave me a 'where did that come from' look. But I just turned back Sammy.

"Well just have to see then." Sam said. I sighed. I shook my head.

"What?" Sam said.

"Listen. Don't take this the wrong way..please don't but...are you sure this case isn't just...a little to...close to home for you." I said carefully.

"What does that mean?" I could already telll Sam was taking it the wrong way. I opened my mouth to say something but Dean started talking again....

"You know, nice dude but he's got something evil inside of him. Something in his blood." I looked at Dean I think he is doing this on purpose now.

"Actually no that......" i started

"Stop the car."Sam said. Will these boys get over there problems and listen to me.

"What?"Dean said confused.

"Stop the car or I will." Who did Sam just...threaten us. Dean looked at me for help.

"Stop the car." I said like I had given up.

Dean pulled over. My god this is so stupid. What is this gonna be round 3,098?

We all got out of the car. Sam slammed his door shut.

"You wanna know why I've been lying to you Dean? Because of crap like this."

"Like what."

"The way you talk to me the way you look at me like I'm a freak."

"I do not." I coughed to my self. Dean gave me a dirty look.

"Or even worse like you think I'm stupid. Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong." Sam took a deep breathe. We breaking apart. I sat on the hood of the car watching them fight. Hell they don't need me.....they can kill each other themselves.

"what?" Sam asked Dean.

"Do you know Sam? I mean you have been strolling a dark path lately. Both of you." He said giving me a quick glance. I just rolled my eyes. I know what you are thinking. You should Scream your ass off. I am tired of that crap.....

"You have no idea what I'm going through. None." Dean opened his mouth and this time I cut him off.

"Shut up Dean and listen for a change." I said flatly.

**Dean's P.O.V**

I can't do this anymore. What the hell is wrong with both of them. They just keep lying and yelling. I mean I admit it I yell too but they are just acting crazy.

"You have no idea what I'm going through. None." I was gonna say something but Alex cut me off.

"Shut up Dean and listen for a change." See crap like that where the hell did that come from. Me and Sam looked at her weirdly. In fact I kinda didn't notice she was here till now.

"What is so wrong Sammy." I said.

"I have Demon blood in me Dean!This disease pumping through my veins. And I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I am trying to take this..curse and make something good out of it. Because I have to." What could I say back to that? Well now I know why Sam is so pissed. 1 down 1 to go.

"Boys....I think we should go now." Alex said.

"Yeah she is right." I said. she gave a confused/shocked look. Like all I want to do is fight with her. I just don't know what the hell is happening with her. Every since I got out of hell she has been acting weirder then ever......

**Alex P.O.V**

"Jack Montgomery? I'm Sam Winchester. This is my Brother Dean and our friend Alex Burling. We need to talk."

He looked so confussed. I must of looked gulity to cause Dean nugged me. I stood up starighter and tried to act normal.

"About what?" Jack looked between the three of us.

"About you. About how your changing."

"Excuse me."

"Don't worry just listen to us." I said calmly.

"You're probley feeling your bones move under your skin. And your appetite's reaching,you know,hungry,hungry hippo level." I shook my head slightly. Through out everything Dean still can make a joke out of all this. Only this time I didn't mind so much.

"How am I doing so far?" Jack looked scared now.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Were people who know a little something about something." Dean said.

"Were people who want to help." I said. Yeah help by torching him alive.....this will end badly.

--

Jack pasted around trying to processes what he had just been told.

"A-a what?"

"A rougarou. Sounds made up...I know." Ugh Dean. No matter how much we fight I still gotta love him.

"All right I notice curtain things. I mean,some strange things but I....I don't know. I'm sick or something."

"Your father was one of those things." Sam said.

"Your real father. He passed it on to you."

"No. Are you guys listening to your selves. Your...."

"Lets skip the whole "you guys are crazy" act. Your hungry Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier." Dean was much better at this stuff then me and Sam are.

"Hungry for what?"

"Long pig. You know a little man burger helper may have crossed your mind already."

"No"

"Listen I know it sounds bad but....you can stop it. Many have." Lie big lie. No one has. As far as we know no one can but it can't hurt to make him feel better.

"We're not gonna lie it isn't gonna be easy. You are gonna be an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm telling you you gotta say no or...."

"Dean." I whispered trying to stop him.

"Or what?" Jack asked.

"Once you feed there is no going back. You turn completely and then....we have to stop you." Sam said carefully.

"Stop me? My dad- did someone stop him?" We all nodded our heads.

"Get off my property."

"Now wait Jack listen....." He gave me a death glare. "We want to keep you and your wife safe." Here is something you should know the family is a sensitive matter and if you mention it to some one angry they might explode like...oh Jack did.

"Get off!"

--

It was quiet in the hotel room. We didn't really say anything cause we didn't know what to say. We all just sat there.

"well....I'm gonna check and make sure we got everything ready...." Dean said trying to escape the awkwardness in the room.

"We don't know if.."Sam stopped even he knew it wasn't gonna stop. Dean left.

"Listen Sam....Just cause Jack might not make it doesn't mean y..."

"I know. You don't have to say it."

"Sorry. About everything. I need my little bro back." He half smiled. I take that as a everything is good between us.

"Yeah. It's fine." I smiled wide.

"Now all I have to do is get through to that hard headed brother of yours. "

"What is with you two anyway?" He seemed confused. It is true me and Dean got along better then Sam and I usually do.

"You know what I'm gonna find out." Before I closed the hotel door behind me Sam looked at me kinda concerned.

"Need my help?" He asked.

"I think I got this."

--

Dean wasn't really checking the car. I knew he wasn't. He was on his phone.

"Hey Travis....It's Dean just checking on you. Call back when you get this message bye." He hung up then turned to me.

"We ready to go?" I asked. Shoving my hands into my pockets. I stood there shifting my weight nervously.

"Uh..Yeah. I think so. What are you doing out here?"

"Just thought you were taking long for a little inventory check. "

"Well it's fine." Okay this conversation is going nowhere. Think...think.

"Now what did you really come out here for." I was a little taken back but just kept cool. I think I kept cool.

" What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because you never want to do something as simply as see how I'm doing. It's always something big. And complicated. And ends in a fight." He said like it was common sense.

"Hey,they didn't always end in fights. Remember? We used to get along just great and then you started not trusting me...."

" Because you started lying. And you haven't seem to attempt to stop." He said quickly. So he thought about this too.

"Oh yeah Dean. I love shutting you out. " I replied sarcasticly.

"Apperently you do."

"I lie to keep us safe. "

"But the more you lie the less we know. And the less we know the more danger we are in."

" Fine if I'm such a burden maybe I should just leave."

"You might as well. Keeping all this stuff to yourself is the same thing as you not being here."

" You...." I manged to stop myself. I didn't come out here to fight. "Why are we fighting?You just came back from hell. "

"Things changed." He said. I rolled my eyes, Typical Dean.

"Well they need to change back. Cause it's only the three of us now. And we need to be together more then we ever needed to be before. "

He leaned agenst the impala and nodded.

"Fine. No more fighting. " I smiled. I couldn't help myself.

"Good. So you want me not to lie."

"Yeah that would be nice." I took a deep breathe. Should I tell him?

"Okay. If your really want to know. I....."

**Oh cliffy. I am sorry. I will update soon. I was sick. Then writers block. then lost of interest. Then I was bored and remembered the gained interest and here it is. Hope it was worth the wait. And I WILL UPDATE within 5 days. Maximum. You mark my words. Review tell me if it was worth the wait. I mean it wasn't cause nothing is worth waiting 20 days for but you know what I mean. Thanks for reading. I love you guys!!!**


	11. Naughty Thoughts

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the cliffy I realized it was mean making you wait so long then leaving it like that. And yeah Kim Manners was amazing and we are gonna miss a great mind like his: ( **

Chapter 11: Naughty Thoughts

**Dean's P.O.V**

"I....." She paused like she was thinking how to say it. Whatever it is.

"What?"

"I....haven't heard from Castiel in I while." I gave her a blank stare. I don't know what I was expecting her to say but it wasn't that.

"'Okay...Isn't that a good thing on your part." Alex sighed like she was disappointed. She wasn't gonna say that.

"Yeah I guess."

"Anything else?" Once again a thinking pause.

"I....missed you. That's all."

"Yeah. Me too I guess." She half smiled I still could tell that she was hiding something. But I'm not gonna start a whole chain of fights so we left it at that.

**Alex's P.O.V**

Ever heard the phrase "Time flys". Well that goes double for hunters. Every time a remotely good moment comes by (for example the few minuets me and Dean were alone....) a EXTREMELY bad one comes just as quickly. Not that the little chat I had with Dean was how I wanted it to go. It differently was not! But I felt safe and relaxed outside of a cheap hotel talking to Dean. Like the way things where before all this crap.

Unfortunately nothing last forever. So that brings me to know. Here I am. Locked in a closet with Sam. Fearing for Dean's life. How did we get here? We were looking for Travis. And we found him alright. His remains. I don't know exactly what happened after that I was pushed into a closet. Sam is unconscious but I just have a huge cut across my forehead. My hand finally healed and now I have this. I leaned my ear against the door. I don't know what I was trying to hear. Not like I could here Dean breathing through a inch thick door but I wasn't thinking straight.

Dean must of been unconsice to because he didn't say anything.. well I hope thats why he is so quite..Oh god!

"DEAN!!!! DEAN! JACK HE BETTER BE OKAY WHEN I GET OUT THERE I SWEAR TO GOD!!!!" I pounded on the door till my hand hurt. Maybe yelling and threatening Jack wasn't a very smart thing to do but what do you think I would do. Calmly talk to him. This is the calmest I could possibly be right now.

"Why don't you come out here and protect him like you guys said you would protect me!"Oh I don't feel so bad at the thought of torching him.

"JUST DON"T...." I calmed down. Yelling wasn't gonna work." Just...don't hurt him...okay?"

"Why not?"

"You son of a bitch! What till I get out there!"I tried to kick the door down it wasn't working. I was so caught up fighting with that ass I didn't notice Sammy was up. He came next to the door. And push his ear against it also.

"Dean! DEAN!"

"Dean can't answer the phone right now!" Sam got pissed off like I did. No Sammy your suppose to be the smart,resonable one.

"YOU HURT HIM!!! I SWEAR TO GOD..."

"Calm down...Dean is alive. Not unless you calm down."

" done. Just open the door and we will figure it out." I said.

"You guys don't understand your friend he was gonna burn my wife alive."

"What? Why?"Sam asked confused. He left the door and started playing around with a hanger.

"Keep talking." He whispered. I nodded.

"Listen to me. We would have never hurt ?" I looked at Sam who was almost done.

"God I'm so hungry."

"Jack,don't door this." Sam moved the hanger in the lock....Come on.

"I can't ever see my family again." Just a few more seconds....

"You three-You guys made me into this!"

"What do I say?"

"Just keep going trust me." I sighed.

"Um...Jack no one is making you kill us." I tried to think of something to say. CRAP!! Come on don't draw a blank now!

"Listen to me. You got this dark pit inside of you I know. Believe me I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. YOu don't have to be a monster. " Sam took over.

" you seen me lately?"

"It doesn't matter what you are just what you do..It's your choice." I heard the click of the lock. YES!

"JACK!" I had the the torch in my hand but Sam grabbed it from me.

"Sam what are you...." And I stopped. Well I think I stopped. I might of kept talking but I couldn't of heard myself over Jack's screams. His body dropped.

Dean was okay. But Sam I'm not so sure....

--

Sam is like...no IS my little brother. I can't imagine how he must feel. I am afraid of these angels. Always trying to run away from god's children. That is nothing. Sam. I don't even know. I Jack. He might not be the most important case in the bunch. He didn't have anything to deal with Hell or Heaven for that matter. He wasn't a ghost or vampire. But to Sam he was important.

"You don't have to feel bad Sam. It's not your fault. You couldn't control him" I said. Sam stared out the window. I sighed. What can I expect?

"Yeah, That guy was a monster there was no going back. Sam I wanna tell you I'm sorry. Ive been kinda hard on you lately."

"Don't worry about it Dean. And you don't have to make me feel Alex." Should Sam saying he is okay make me feel worse. Cause boy it sure did.

" It's physic thing....scares the crap out of me. "

"It's all the same. I really would rather not talk about it. " Wow Sam wants to keep to himself...now I am really worried.

"What a minuet. What? You don't wanna talk?" I cleared my throat. Dean got that as a don't push it sign.

"I mean I can't keep explaining myself. I can't make you understand. Both of you."

"Well why don't you try."

"Sam it's fine. You don't have to." I said giving Dean a glare.

"No it's okay Alex. Dean I just can't. This thing it's not in you like it is in me. It's just something I gotta deal with."

"Not alone." I half smiled.

"Yeah. We won't let you."

"Anyway it doesn't matter. These powers. It's playing with fire. I'm done with them. I'm done with everything."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well that's a relief. Thank you."

"Don't thank me I'm not doing it for you. Or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice."

**Dean's P.O.V**

We got back to the hotel. And Alex collapsed asleep. Like seriously that girl was out. One second she was kicking monster ass now any monster could get her ass. But I was used to it. When we first started hunting Sam and I were almost afraid to wake her up. Hell we still are.

It's funny when I think about how well I know her. She sleeps allot. Always in the same type of Pj's too. Shorts and a large T-Shirt. She looks sexier in it then I make it sound. Like really sexy. This one time I woke her up and......wait a minuet what the hell am I doing? I mean Alex is beautiful not doubt about it and I'm not gonna lie every once in a while I can't help the naughty thoughts. AND that kiss was not forgotten one bit. But.... It's like...Alex. Not that there is anything wrong with Alex just....wow I'm digging into this way more then necessary aren't I?

"Hey Dean." Sam moved his hand infront of me.

"huh?"

"What were you...forget. Um I was wondering about our next case."

"Wow hold your horses there Sammy. We just got off one." He shrugged.

"I like keeping busy." I rolled my eyes. God can my brother be anymore of a dork.

"I don't know. Call Bobby he always has something." He nodded.

"Yeah I think I'll do that in the morning." I changed in the bathroom (Hey you never know Alex might wake up.) When I come out I realized Sam was asleep in the bed across from Alex. Even though It was his turn to share. Not that I would of reminded him. I like sharing a bed with Alex. Wow that came out WAAAY dirty.

**Alex's P.O.V **

I am so HAPPY! We have a case. And guess what IT IS JUST A CASE! It has no personal meaning to us what so ever (sounds mean but hey) Like before Dean went to hell. That's another thing It has been 3 weeks since my last vision or contact with the angels. Could things get any better?

"Whats with the intense muisc?" I asked Dean. He turned the radio funny thing is that tune that was on reminds me of those old horror movies. HA!

"Come on man jobs don't get much weirder then this. "

"I know don't you love it?" Sam gave me a weird look and Dean just laughed.

"Dead bite on neck. Body drained of blood. And there witness swears up and down that it was a vampire."

"Maybe that's because it was a vampire. " I smirked to Dean. He rolled his eyes to me.

"Well they don't usually know what a vampire is." He said.

"Maybe people here in Pennsylvania are not stupid!"

"Maybe I was talking to Sam." He said back. Yes everything is back to normal. Haha I missed us being this way. :)

"Well Sam isn't listening."

"Yeah he is....Sammy."

"Yeah whatever Dean.." I snorted at Sam's lack of excitement.

"Alittle more gusto Sam." Dean said. Hes just mad cause I'm was right....

"It's just the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated you know."

"Yeah we can't save the world. Not today at least. But what we can do is chop off some vamps heads."

"I'd take vampires over angels anyday." They both gave me a weird look this time."Well demons too of course" I added

"Come on,man,its like the good old days. And honest to goodness monster hunt. It's about time we all got back to tackling. A straight forward black and white case." For some reason that made me laugh....go figure.

**--**

"Big pretzels!" Dean said running to a pretzel cart as soon as we got to the "Oktoberfest" thingy.

"Ahhh I love this!" I looked at Dean who was getting three pretzels.

" I don't understand why you like hunting so much." Sam said just shaking his head. It was true I really did like hunting. Not all the time of course. Sometimes I just wish I could stop and have a life. But that is not gonna happen. Hell I'm lucky I made it 26 years in this crazy supernatural world.

"Well to each it's own. Now lets get that loser brother of yours."

We each got our pretzels when some girl in a super( and I mean SUPER) short Swedish dress walked past us. Not surprisingly the boys both had there eyes glued to her.

"Guten tag." She said quickly walking past us.

"Guten tag yourself. " I rolled my eyes at Dean's comment. God this is gonna be a long week.

**That's all for now. Once again tell me what you think. (Do I even need to ask now?)**


	12. A Promise

**Next Chapie. Now the romance is finally blooming. And this Jamie bitch is gonna come and ruin it all...JK. Enjoy my lovelys! **

Chapter 12: A Promise

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Sheriff Detrich"Sam said as we approached the officer.

"Are you the kids from the fed?" He asked. Oh yeah. Today we are playing agents. I don't get why I have to wear these clothes. Some pencil skirt and a button up blouse. Aren't agents suppose to be secretive.?They we the three of us are dressed makes it obvious.

"Yes. Angenst Angus,Younge and Malcolm ." Sam said listing off our fake names. "We called ahead about your,uh,problem." Yeah. I would call dead bodies a problem!

"Um...yeah. Well how about we talk this out away from the crowd?"

"Of course." I said. Even though I really didn't want to go to see dead bodies. It's gross. I now hunters probley should be used to dead bodies. But I don't think anyone really likes them? Anyone sane at least.

--

Of course I saw the body whether I want to or not.

"Marissa Wright,26." The Sheriff said pulling the body out of the medal draw. "Just up from lockhard for the fest. Terrible. Just Terrible. It's the last thing this town needs at peak of tourist season."

"Diffintly the last thing Marissa Wright needed." Sam said. Dean leaned over and turned her head so that the bite mark was showing.

"Her body was completely drained right?" I asked. Even though the paleness in her face gave it away. Then again she was dead. (A/N:Straight from the hospital bed. No ever had much nice to say I guess the never liked you anyway.....sorry. MCR playing in my head. 24 hours a day)

"Yeah. Amazing right. Wounder how that nut case did it."

"What the hell?" Dean said. The mark was perfect. two puncture holes perfectly in place. Like something right out a horror movie.

"Yeah you got me I mean. this killer is some kinda grade 'a' wacko right. I mean some satin worshiping Anne Rice reading,Gothic,psycho vampire wannabe"

"Sheriff,in your report you metioned a witness." Dean asked. The Sheriff sighed and looked uneasy.

"Yeah,I wish we didn't but our witness insisted. Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call a relabel source."

--

We went to this pub. Where Ed has supposedly been spending his days. When we got there more short outfits. I think Dean was in heaven. Up at the bar was the blond girl we saw earlier.

"I remeber you." She said to Dean.

"Yeah and I remember you....Jamie." He said leaning in reading her name tag. " I never forget a pretty....everything." She just smiled to herself.

"We are looking for a Ed Brewer." I said cutting them off. Dean gave me a dirty look.

"What do you want with Ed?"

"Well we are federal agents." Dean said as all three of us took out our fake badges.

" was a witness of a serious crime,we just..."

"Wait a minuet your a fed? Wow you don't come on like a fed. Seriously?" Jamie said in disbelief. Can't really blame her. You don't have to know Dean long to realize he is not the fed type. If only more feds looked like him.........

"I'm a maverick ma'am. A rebel with a badge." Oh god save me. I rolled my eyes at Sammy who just smiled and shrugged. Things really are back to normal. Dean is flirting with ever skirt that he sees. Oh how I missed this.....*cough* sarcasm*cough* But then again Jamie was extremely pretty. She had nice long blond hair. And she was really nice. So am why don't I like her.....

" One thing I don't do play by--the rules." He said winking at her. I couldn't help myself. I practicley snorted at Dean's comment. Everyone looked at me Dean was the only one not smiling.

"Oh well I'm gonna take the Maverick and we're gonna see ."

"Where is he anyway." Sam asked. Jamie searched to the room for a moment them smiled.

"He is over there. Right corner." The three if us looked in that direction and saw poor Ed. Nothing was physically wrong with him. But he was drinking and looking around with a glum expression. He didn't look very.....how can I saw this nicely. Sane? All I mean is that what he witness had a huge affect on him. Unless he was always like this.

"Thank you Jamie." Dean said in his "I wanna sleep with you " voice. And trust me I knew that voice. And I also know that about 95% of the time he gets what he wants. Then he comes to Sam and me bragging about it. Like I really wanna know about him sleeping with all these women. Like Sam wants to know ether. Ugh....

"Your welcome federal maverick." Jamie said smiling.

"See you later." I said grabbing Dean's arm and dragging him to Ed's table.

"What the hell Alex?" He said yanking his arm away."She's gonna get the wrong impression about his." I knew he didn't mean it and it was really stupid of me but that kinda hurt. I get extra sensitive around Dean and I really DO NOT like it.

"well maybe I want her to.." I mumbled to my self. Hoping no one would her. And luckily Faith must of decided to suddenly take pity on me cause he didn't.

"What?"

"Forget" I said quickly. Maybe if I was paying more attention I would of saw Sam smiling from behind me but at that moment I wasn't cause we had reached Ed's table.

--

I sat next to him. Sam and Dean were across from us. Ed took a huge sip of his drink (God knows what he was cup was huge!) then he slumped back into his seat.

"I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different." He said glumly.

"Believe me we're different." Ed looked at Dean in disbelief.

"I spoke the god's honest truth,and now I'm the town joke."

"But this isn't a joke. Just tell us what you saw."Sam said. He sighed deeply and shook his head no. I looked at Ed sympathetically.

"Listen. We don't care if people think it is unrealistic. We don't care if people think you are crazy. We only care what you think. This is important to us. Important to Merissa. " Wow that had me convinced. I do have a way with words.

Ed sighed and took another huge swing of his drink. Then started.

"It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut home through the park. At first I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was.....struggling too much. And this man he was..well he was biting her neck."

"Can you describe who was with her?" Sam asked. I was expecting Sam hesitation but he said plain and simple....

"Oh he was a vampire."

"Okay right and by that you mean..." Dean looked at him expecting something that made more sense.

"You know a vampire."

"Yeah. So you he looked like?"

"He looked like a vampire. You know with the fangs,and the slack back hair and th fancy cape. And the little medallion thingy on the ribbon." We sat there blankly. This just doesn't make sense.

"You mean like a Dracula?" Dean said confused.

"Yeah. Exactly like Dracula. Right down to the accent."WTF?

"Accent?" The three of us said in unison.

"The accent yep." Ed said this not noticing our weird looks.

"What did he say?" Sam asked. I was afraid of the answer.

"You know something like 'Stay away mortal. The night is mine!" He covered his face with his arm like he had a cape. Once again WTF?

"You do believe me don't you?"

"Umm...Yeah. It may sound unlike but it's not impossible. Especially around this time." I said reassuringly. He almost smiled.

"Thanks a lot you guys. Most police just don't understand that people are crazy." Oh the irony in that sentence....

"Well we have to go. Glad we got to talk to you."Dean said getting up. He started walking to the bar. Well not the bar but to Jamie. I sighed.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said as me and him followed the "Rebel".

--

"So what do you say? Goth,psycho,vampire wanna be,right?" Dean asked as we caught up with him.

"Definatly not our kinda case."

"Yeah that's a pretty safe bet." I added.

"Agreed. But who cares? Rooms paid for,and it's oktober fest. Come on guys. Beer and bar wrenches." I sat next to Dean with Sam across from us.

"Bar wrenches?" I said .

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure they aren't called bar wrenches anymore,Dean." Sam said.

"Oh yeah. " God he is gonna do something stupid. "Hey bar wrench,where's that beer?" He did something worse then stupid he called Jamie.

"Coming up good sir." She yelled back.

"Dude Oktober fest." I looked up at Jamie who come over with a full mug of beer. She handed it to Dean then turned to us with a smile. Why does she have to be so damn nice! Maybe she isn't. Maybe she is just being a good waiter.....oh please tell me she isn't usually nice.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Oh they don't drink. He's a christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. Real mood kill. And she has one drop and she is done for. Wild kid she is. Great at parties." I rolled my eyes. She laughed.

"Your funny."

"I'm a lot more then that. I'd love to get a chance to show you the time you get off?" I sighed and looked at the up while shacking my head. Sam just gave an annoyed look.

"Ha ha like I said funny." She walked away. Gotta hand it to her she isn't just one of the sluts he usually hangs out with. Jamie had more class then that.

Okay I know that they aren't gonna have a "relationship" and I know that they aren't gonna get married and live happily ever after but it still bothered me. What if your boyfriend was checking out other girls. How would you feel. Only Dean isn't my boyfriend so he flirts more cause he thinks it doesn't bother me. News flash "IT DOES!!"

"Man time to right some wrongs."

"Come again." Sam said.

"Oh no Sammy please don't get him started."I said covering my ears.

"Look at me. I mean I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars? You know bullet wounds,knife cuts, None of the off angles fingers from all the breaks. I mean my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude. Sadly that my virginity is still intact."

I pulled my hands away from my eyes instantly.

"WHAT?" All the ear plugs in the world could not of stop me from hearing that. Dean a virgin. How about no.

"What happened to 'don't get him started'?" He asked me.

"I can't help it if I'm interested in your sex life." I said with a flirty smile.

"Don't worry Alex you'll be the first to know about everything." I got really warm after that. What did I just blush?!!! Since when do I blush!!!!!Oh no this love thing needs to stop. It has gonna to far when I blush at stupid little jokes like that.

Sam gave me a smile. I know that smile. It's the smile I hate. The 'I know something' smile. What does he know?

"Umm anyway like I was saying I have been re-hymenated." Okay something is seriously wrong with this kid. Like really wrong with him. Sam laughed.

"Please. Dean maybe angels can pull you out of hell but no one can do that."

"Guys I have been re-hymenated."

"Oh I am so glad the three of us are close enough that we can talk about this in public." I looked at Dean the whole time.

"What?"

"Your such a loser." Like that would do anything to him.

"Alright you do whatever you gotta do and I'm gonna go back to the hotel and get some sleep." A huge smile spread across my face.

"Ah sleep sounds very good right now Sammy. I think I'm gonna join you." Dean opened his mouth and I know whta he was gonna say

"Not in that way." I said quickly. He smirked at me from behind his mug.

--

I sat on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked Sam.

"Uhh 9:45pm why?" I smiled at him.

"We are such party poopers."

"Yeah Dean has enough party to make up for everybody." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even get me started on your brother. I don't know why but he was hell to day." Sam gave me another one of those 'I know something' smiles. I looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Your lying I can tell."

"You really like him don't you." I was kinda taken back bye the serious way he said that. And the fact that SAM just said that!!!!!

"Who?!" I said faking disgust.

"You know who."

"Sam are you on drugs! No. would I like your brother? I mean this is Dean. No. No......Not happening. He is so annoying."

"What are you talking about you guys are practically the same item." I shook my head.

"No, Why would you even think that anyway."

"By that the way you were around Jamie." Oh this will be interesting.

"Enlighten me Sam."

"You were jealous."

"haha your funnier than your brother. No."

"Okay fine forget I ever mentioned it." I nodded in victory. I laid down next to Sam and it was quite for a whole total of 5 seconds when I blurted something out that I really wish I had kept to my self.

"He is so stupid. Like he doesn't get it. Don't you think your brothers stupid. He's stupid. You think he would notice something but he doesn't. He just sits there drinking and flirting....with these chicks he picks up on the street." Sam was smart enough to read between the lines and see the I love dean part of that sentence.

"Something tells me I'm not gonna sleep anytime soon. "

"You know what I bet if I tried I could make him jealous. I could make him jealous."

"I'm sure you could." Sam said turning onto his side.

"Yeah. I could. Mark my words I Alexandra Burling will make Dean Winchester jealous." This time Sam turned to me.

"This is gonna be interesting.

**--**

**oh god what is she gonna do? What do you think about the whole Jamie/Jealously thing. Basically I just want you to tell me what you think about this chapter**. **wow this was all through Alex's little love struck eyes. Next time I will switch P.O.V's I promise. **


	13. Somethings Never Change

**Thanks for the interest guys! Hopefully I won't let you down. I was thinking about how many chapters I am gonna end up having. Probly a lot. I wanna make them longer but it will take forever to update. Which do you like more a lot of good length chapters. Or super long slow chapters. Do you guys even care. As long as I upload right? Idk. anyway on with the story.... **

Chapter 13: Somethings Never Change

**Alex's P.O.V**

"First a Dracula now a full on lone time wolf man?What's going on with this town." Dean said as we went to examine the new body.

Another attack. Only to spice it up a bit it was a werewolf. And I'm talking about hairy,growling, howl when the moon is full werewolf. What next a mummy? (A/N: heheheh)

"What's going on at any of the towns we vistit."

"Your telling me." Dean told me. I shrugged. Sam pulled out the medal draw with the body in it. Well it wasn't a body anymore. He looked like he had been put through a shredder. That's as far into detail as I am gonna go.

"Alright who ever did this wasn't a physco wanna be. I mean look at the bites marks here right down to the bone. Maybe deeper."

"Strong enough to tear a healthy man could be a werewolf."

" A cliche one at that." I said.

" Yeah except look. Hearts still there in one piece. They never leave the heart."

"Let me repeat myself. What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked.

"Well I was hoping you kids can tell me." I heard the Sheriff say coming up behind us.

"Just got the results back from the lab. The fibers on his body. Canine. Wolf hairs. " I looked at the boys with I tired look. Why can't I just give up?

--

We returned to the dreaded bar and got something to eat. I really needed it cause I have to solve this case and think of a way to make Dean jealous.

It doesn't require much thinking. I mean all I have to do is flirt with some guy but I had to make sure he would get jealous. And I have to find a guy to flirt with. I'm not even sure if Dean is capable of being jealous. I mean you've seen the way he acts.

"I feel like we stumbled onto a screening of Dracula meets Wolf man. Am I right?" Dean said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know I mean wolfman seems real enough makes Dracula seem a little less possible." Sam told him.

"But were wolfs don't grow fur man that's just a myth."

"Yeah and vampires don't go around wearing there Superman capes ether." I added.

"So what we got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town." Dean asked.

"Looks like it." I sighed running my fingers through my hair. Hunting is fun minus the thinking part.

Jamie came over which didn't exactly help.

"Looks like you guys are staying awhile. I heard about Rick Deacon. " She said sadly.

"Yeah this case just got weird enough for our department." Dean answered.

"Well beers are on me." She said grabbing our mugs. Jamie started to walk away but came back.

"And..just so you know. Tonight I get off at 12 o'clock "Obviously that was toward Dean. I should of seen this one coming. Maybe if I had it wouldn't hurt so much.

" Oh it's not another girls night out?" He asked.

"Doesn't have to be."

"Okay then. I'll see you to night." She smiled.

"Okay then."

Sam looked toward me. I just shrugged with a 'whatever' face on. The sad thing is I 'm not used to this yet.....stupid Dean and his inability to keep it in his pants.

Jamie came back a little later with are drinks. She didn't say anything just gave Dean a half smile and left. Not like there was anything to say. The rest of the time we just sat there stupidly coming up with answer that made no sense at all. This case makes no sense.

"Hello.....yeah........another one." Sam said giving us a tired look. I rolled my eyes and mouthed "seriously". He nodded with the same expression.

"Well thank you sheriff. Don't worry we will be there as soon as possible." Sam hung up the phone.

" We gotta go. Local Museum. Sercurity guard killed in the basement. Next to a artifact that was gonna be used in the new display. The Egyptian display. " I raised my eye brows.

"Mummys." This is just annoying.

"Mummy's body was missing out of the coffin." I realized how quite Dean was being. I turned to see him ogling Jamie from across the room. She laughed at him. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow. What was that for?" I looked at Sam. He shrugged. Not matter how much I wanted him to stop I knew that this was Dean. Plus if I was the girl he was winking at I wouldn't care.

Until then....

--

Another dead body. Precious right? I swear if we hit another brick wall in this case I am going to go insane. And the thing that really sucks is that we can't give up cause then more people die. This job I swear. Thankfully Sam kept me from nearly hurting my self when he found a clue.

"Hey....This isn't acient. It's from a prop house in Philly." I grabbed the card out of his hands.

"Well it goes with the bucket of dry ice. He was keeping it in." Dean said pulling out a steaming bucket.

"Maybe he is advertising." I suggested.

"He was making his own effects?" Sam said.

"Yeah a mummy with a good sense of showmanship" I looked from the card to the bucket and sighed.

"Our mummy isn't a mummy is he?"

"Sorry Alex. Maybe zombies are real though." I smiled at Dean. I always said that I was sick of the same old thing. And my favorite fictional supernatural create was zombies. Of course we haven't passed any lately. And if we did we would probably all die since you can't really kill zombies. Get off track sometimes....

"This is stupid. " Sam said flatly. I nodded.

"Oh shoot. Jamie. I'm late." Dean started putting on his jacket then stopped and looked at us.

"You guys can keep this up with out me?"

"Yeah. Not like we were having such a big break through." I can cover up my jealous real well sometimes. Place it is kinda outta my hands now. It pains me to say this but I have to admit it to myself......

Dean and Jamie are going out on a date!

--

I tired focusing on the case but my mind kept wondering off to Dean and Jamie....what are they doing now?

" Alex any ideas?" I shrugged.

"Maybe they aren't supernatural at all. Maybe they are just some person playing dress up.".... He is most likley flirting with her now...

"I'm not sure that they are all the same person."Sam told me.I shrugged again. Checking her out......

"Well Sam can't you just play along for a little while." I said joking. I can put on quite a show. Even if I am imagines Dean getting all cozy with Jamie.

"You can't change the facts. Not matter how much you think you can. " Kissing her lips.....like he did with me......

"Well a good friend would just agree with what I say." Kissing her neck.......

The vibration on my hip brought me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my cell phone.

"Agent...Malcolm." I said forgetting my name for a brief moment.

" That wasn't very convicing!" Deans voice said on the other line.

"Oh just you." I said flatly. I was happy he was talking to me instead of doing unmentionable things to Jamie. Unless he already did that....

"What's with you?"

"Just enjoying the fun of having a dead end case. What about you shouldn't you be busy with Jamie? Or are you calling me to tell me you scored cause honestly I don't want to hear it."

"Actually I need you and Sam to come here as fast as you can."

"Where exactly is here? And Why?" I said worried.

" The bar Jamie works at. Well we had a little run in with Dracula. Just get here soon. "

"Okay on my way. You guys be careful. And DON"T do anything stupid Dean." I heard a small chuckle then the line went dead. Yeah I should get there and soon. That kid better not do something stupid or I swear......

--

"You guys alright?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I entered the bar.

"Yeah I think so. And I think I know whats going on."

"Really?" Sam said interested. Dean pulled out a towel and through it in front of us.

"Part of it aleast." I unwrapped it to see a slimy ear that looked like it had been ripped off.

"My god Dean are you taking steroids?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Touch it." Sam and I exchanged glances.

"Well. Go on Sammy." He sighed and actually touched the thing. It was beyond disturbing.

"Oh no." Was the first words out of his mouth.

"The skin of a shape shifter." Then I was really reliefed that I hadn't touched it. If I remember right shape shifters skins aren't exactly the nice thing you ever felt.

"Just like and just like Milwaukee. Of course this ones holding all buckets of crazy." Jamie just sat there looking between all of us confused.

"Oh and this must of fallen out during the fight. Read the label." Dean said handing Sam a ribbon.

"It's a rental "

"The Dracula,werewolf and the mummy all the same critter."

"Can't be all the same person huh?" I smiled at Sam.

"We need to catch this freak before he goes all 'create of the black lagoon' on someone." There was a quick pause before jamie spoke up.

"So what? You guuys are telling me 'the X files' are real?"

"No 'The X files' is a t.v show. This. This is real." She smiled sarcastically and Dean took another shoot never taking his eyes off of her.

"Okay so the stage craft. The costuming. It's like he is trying to react his favorite monster movie moments. Right down to the bloody murders."

"What a second. Who the hell is Mina."

"Why would you asked.?" I asked wondering what was with her sudden outburst.

"Mina. Yeah he called Jamie that. And me Harker." Dean agreed.

"Jonathan Harker? " We all give him blank stares. Sammy is too smart for his own good.

"They're characters from the movies and the novels. Mina Dracula's intended bride. Harker the fiance that stand in the way." Did I miss something. Dean and Jamie are suppose to be what? Engaged in another life. Now faith and the movies are agents me...I'm starting to notice that this stuff only happens to me...

"Seems like he's fixing on you like he sees you as his bride."

"Wow. Lucky me." She said taking a sip of beer.

"But to choice you my guess is that he has seen you somewhere before." Sam stated.

" Notice anyone strange come into town?Any one taking a special notice to you?" Dean asked seriously.

"I don't know Dean. It's Oktober fest. I'm a bartender there are lots of people...I. Wait a second there is Ed."

"Ed Brewer?" She nodded at me.

"Yeah he moved her about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But you knowI don't think he is the type of guy that-" Dean was thinking the same thing me and Sam were.

"Where does Ed live?"

"I don't know. But he works at an old movie theatre. I think he's a projectionist there." Dean pointed his the thumb behind hiim signaling for us to leave. of course I didn't want to leave but I have to save peoples lives. Such a weight on my shoulders.

--

Well Ed was a dead end. I mean shape shifters don't sit in there underwear and play the casio. So we left the poor guy alone. And went back to the bar. Only guess who wasn't there?

"Well that didn't take long." I said sighing to myself. Sam half smiled at me.

"It's just another case Alex. Doesn't mean anything." I smiled back.

"Guess your right. But they need to keep there gaurd. So may I?" I asked pulling out my cell phone. Sam nodded.

"Okay.....Dean. Hey Sam and I went to check out Ed. Listen it's not him. I know your busy with Jamie but I want you to watch out. BOTH of you. Call us back when you get it bye." I hung up the phone and turned back to Sam.

"Well who are we gonna get now....." I was cut off by the hard fall I took. I slipped. Such a klutz I swear. I landed on my bottom with my pants wet with acholoc. I sighed again.

"Alex you okay?"

"This is just not my day Sammy." I realized that a whole bottle of wine had been spilled. And lucky there wasn't glass cause I would of gotten it in very unpleasant spaces.

"What the hell is a whole bottle a wine doing all over the place. Wasn't here before." Sam pulled me up.

"Well maybe Dean and Jamie were in a hurry." I looked at him skeptically.

"Dean. Waste acholoc. Plus Jamie works here she would of cleaned it up." Drying off my self with a napkin I found on the counter Sam stopped me.

"flip that over." What the hell? A dark red lip imprint was on it.

"Lucy..."

--

**Dean's P.O.V**

Great. I'm in trouble. I know I am not gonna die I mean not like this. Dressed as a little Dutch boy in the electric chair. Interesting way to go but not my style. The only thing that would make this worse is if Alex and Sam see this halloween custom. Or whatever the hell it is.

And of course the very people to come in was none other then Alex and Sammy. Great they are never gonna let this one go.

"Thank god. Just in the nick of time. This guy was about to Frankenstein me." I got off of the board as they both examined me. Oh god.

"Hey there handsome." I gave Sam a waring glance .

"Shut-up."Alex smiled.

"I've never wanted you more."

"Your ass is so toast when this is over."

"Guys." Sam signed us to move it.

"Toast." I Whispered to her again. She stuck out her tongue playfully. I swear this girl is nuts.

Sam and Alex checked there guns before kicking in the door.

Damn I don't have a gun ether. This isn't gonna go to well for me.

**Alex's P.O.V**

We had a good 5 seconds before me and Sam were thrown into the wall. Can you believe that? Do the supernatural get that you can't hit girls?

I don't think they do.

Well I hit the wall. And broke it. My gun flew out of my hand and it kinda hurt to move. I mean I was still awake. But not eactly ready to run a marathon. Great. Damn they really don't need me here. I can't do crap! I nudge Sam.

"Sammy." He was asleep. Don't know what I was exspecting anyway. Him to get up and shoot him. That easly. HA! When has it ever been that easy?

Jamie was still asleep. Dean was fighting the vampire/shape shifter and I was just laying there. I have to do something. Come on gun. Where are you?

Oh of course. It is at the foot of the bed. RIGHT behind Dean and the shape shifter. Funny how things work out, (A/N: Funny Right, Don't know how those things happen : )

"Now you Harker,will die." Normally I would roll my eyes at the cheesiness of that sentence. But it was a possibility.

"How about you shut the hell up." Dean said out of breathe. He caught my eyes. I pointed to the gun. But I guess the shifter followed the direction his eyes were at cause he turned to the gun too. Dean and the shifter fought for a little while to. Damn it Alex move. Taking deep breaths I moved out of the stone wall remains and manged to move.

I crawled a little . Pleases don't turn around. Please. Dean looked at me out of the corner of his eye but not as obvious this time. I relaxed a little more know thing that Dean would keep Dracula busy.

Breaking a wall requires alot of force. And I had a few bad bruises. (Will I every be healthy ever agian?) And somthing was seriously wrong with my wrist but I manged to crawl next to the gun.

Jamie stirred in her sleep and the noised cause both Dean and the Shifter to turn around but I had already got him.

"Silver.....I see." He looked at me. My gun still raised.

"Good shall triumph over evil." I looked at him weirdly. What is with the dramatic prolonged death?

" Mina do not weep."' He said speaking to a wake and confused Jamie. "Prehaps this is how the movie should end." He trailed off as he sat in the chair. Then he died. Interesting.

"So. This is done now right?" Jamie asked standing up. I slid the gun to Dean. Then answered.

"Yeah. It's over."

--

**Dean's P.O.V**

" Why are we here again?" Alex complained.

"Because after every case we always go to the bar. " She looked at me tiredly.

"I really don't wanna be here. And I don't think Sam does ether." I looked at Sam who shrugged.

"Sam doesn't care and you shouldn't ether. Come on Alex have fun go and make some guy lucky." She rolled her eyes. I'm noticing she does that a lot.

"Just what I need another guy." I half smiled at her.

"That is just what you need." Which is true.

"Fine. See your later."

"I hope not." I winked she smiled a little and walked away. Did I mention how good she looks walking away. Sam cleared his throat.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head toward Alex.

"What?" I said again.

"You were ether admire the design on her jean pockets or checking her out." I smiled.

"Always wanted to be a desighner."

" Yeah sure."

--

**Alex's P.O.V**

I sat on the bar stool and sighed. I just wanna relax. But thank to , Dean Winchester, I came here.

"You okay." Asked a man (very cute one) next to me. I smiled yeah.

Dean wants me to lighten up. Oh I will lighten up!

**Cliffy again. I know you hate me. But I have writers block. So this chapter is letting you guys know I am alive. Kinda long wasn't it? Please review. Next one WILL be out soon. Don't loss faith in me now!**


	14. When you get drunk I'll be the wine

**Much love to my reviewers and readers. This chapter was so freaking hard to write. I tried my best to make sure nobody turned into a OOC. Tell me if they did or not. I can take it don't worry. Yes that is a Bon Jovi lyrics from one of my favorite songs of his "I'll be there for you" And WOOT! I'm back! Anyone happy about that......no......um......OK then enjoy!**

Chapter 14: When you get drunk I'll be your wine

(Dean's P.O.V)

"Dean can I have some money I'm buying a drink." Alex said a small giggle following her sentence.

"By that giggle and the smell of your breathe I think you already had a drink." I said pulling out my wallet but not handing her the money.

"Oh shut....." She paused as if thinking what to say next.

"Up?" Sam (who was siting across from me) suggested. Alex smiled and laughed.

"Up. Yeah up. Like the sky." I rarely see her really drunk but she just forgot how to say shut up. Not a good sign. I haven't even drank that much.

"Uh yeah. The sky. " I said smiling.

"Wait a minute Alex,don't you have your own money?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I spent it all. Just give me some." I raised my eyes and looked at Sammy who looked equally shocked.

" I think you should leave."

"Oh yeah I am gonna leave soon. With some one back there." She pointed to a guy siting at the bar.

Drunk+Guy= I step in and stop her.

"Yeah I don't think so sweetheart." She rolled her eyes.

"Not a little girl Dean. Now give me about 20$" She reached out for the wallet but I pulled it back.

"Fine. I'll just have Aron get me some." She walked off.

This isn't gonna be good.

"Well Alex took your "go have fun" advice." Sam said. I looked at her she was smiling at the guy.

"Don't like the look of this."

"Why not. You get drunk and sleep with girls all the time. Plus if you ask me Alex deserves it."

Which is true. I mean she has been a little weird since I came back. And the only guys she has been focusing on is me and Sammy.

"Still I mean...look at him."

"I am looking Dean." It got quite for a few seconds.

"You gonna go get her ..."Sam started.

"Yeah wait outside."

--

I am not drunk. No matter what Sam and Dean think, I am not.

"Okay...Okay." I said out of breathe after choking down the rest of my beer.

Fine I drank a lot! I admit that. But I am not drunk. Just a little tipsy...

"So...I am getting bored....here....I mean....maybe I should leave....do something else." I said to Aron.

Aron? Or Adam. Maybe even Ron.

Tipsy not drunk!

"Are you suggesting something?" Aron/Adam/Ron smiled at me.

"Maybe."

"Wanna ride home?" I opened my mouth to answer but a voice cut me off.

"Thanks but not thanks. I'm her ride home ,buddy" Dean said.

Yes Dean!

I think my plan was working....

"How do I know your not just taking advantage of the little lady." Dean smiled and laughed a bit.

"You are the one who is watching her get drunker by the hour. Besides we're close." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"How close?"

" Lets just say we share a hotel room together."

I did nothing but giggle. What else would I do?

Aron/Adam/Ron raised his eyebrows at us.

"Is that so?" I looked at him then Dean's arm on my shoulder then the empty beer in my hands (which I really wish was full right now)

_"No! No way! listen I don't know who this guy is. Lets just go and get away from here."_

Now that is what I would of said if I wasn't as...dru...I mean tipsy as I was.

I giggled and said

" ...um....are we going to your place...." yeah I am ashamed to say this but I actually said that.

"No...I don't think so." Aron/Adam/Ron stood up off the bar stool.

"Sorry man. Didn't know." He said to Dean.

"No problem she is a hand full. But it's my hand she is fulling." Dean said as what's-his-face walked away.

" Deanie....what the hell! I am perfectly...able to take care of myself."

"Sweetheart you are not able to do anything right now. Come on Sam is waiting."

"No!" I said rather loud.

I was like a little kid having a temper tantrum.

I'm so pathetic!

" Alex. Come on..."

"How come I can't have fun." I was getting a little more sober now.

"Alex , don't be a drama king."

"Why did you stop me dean?"

"Seriously? Now. Your doing this now?"

"Yeah! Why did you stop me?"

"Cause I was saving your ass."

" Really?"

"Yeah really."

"I think you were jealous." He laughed a bit.

"Jealous? How much have you had. Lets go."

"No. I'm right aren't I?"

"Your so annoying."

I smiled.

"You so love me!" He rolled his eyes. Yeah he does.

" Aw it is sweet really. "

"Alex no."

"So you don't love me."

"No...I mean yeah but....not...you know what I should of let you go with him."

"But you didn't cause you love me."

" Okay we should go now." Dean said tiredly. Give him a break! HA you wish.

"No not till you addmite you are jealous!"

"You know what? If it gets us home fine!" I smiled.

" What?" He said defensively.

"Aww you are so cute!"

"Not funny Alex." I leaned in.

"What are you gonna do about it?" A smiled crept on his lips.

Then next thing you know that warm butterfly feeling come back. Only this time....

Dean kissed me!

****

Dean's P.O.V

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Alex wants to play, fine.

I leaned and kissed her. (we were already close enough)

Boy I don't regret it ether. I put my hand and her hair.....I'm starting to wounder if things would of gotten messy of we had been by ourself.

Damn why does she have to be such a good kisser.

" Leave now?" I asked. She shook her head yeah.

You learn something new each day today I learned

I like Alex.

**I feel like I let you down horribly, I did! Well review anyway and maybe I might put in some more detailed hot kissing action...bragging you guys to review with Smut! JK!**


	15. Maybe Means Yes

**I forced myself to sit down and write this chapter. And I actually like it. Sorry it took so long but I could not think of a single thing to write. And I promised myself I would finish this fan fiction so here it is. The lovely 15th Chapter of SS.**

Chapter 15: Maybe Means Yes

**Alex's P.O.V**

It has only been a day since Dean kissed Me. Nothing has happen cause it has been extremely weird and we spent the whole day driving yesterday.

I am gonna do something though. That kiss means something and I am NOT gonna let the chance sneak away this time.

I have no clue how/what to do though.

Must I repeat this I am NO GOOD at romance.

Give me demons,vampires,mummies,witches,ghost,shape-shifters,monsters...hell even angels. But for the love of god do not give me a guy I don't know what to do with those.

Let's hope there is luck in Colorado!

I will think of something.....like Sam said before "This will be interesting"

--

Damn pencil skirts are tight!Me and the boys are always playing dress up. For once I want them to be the ones who have to wear a skirt. See how they like it.

We sat there waiting awkwardly in the police station. Until some one finally come out.

"Hells Bells, Linus have you seen my--who are they?" He asked as we stood up. Sam and Dean ALWAYS mange to stand up at the exact same time. Me? I am like 2 seconds off. Maybe it is their brother thing.

"They are Federal Agents...I..uh.."

"You keept them waiting?"

"You...you said do not disturb."

"Come on back fellas." We walked up to the door but he stopped us.

"Shoes off." I had to keep myself from shouting out "thank god!" Heels are also something I have to put up with when I wear these disguise. I happily slipped out of my black heels and walked in. I was the only one barefoot but I was happy.

"Al Briton." He said shaking our hands. "Good to meet you."

I sighed at the fact that there was only two chairs. That was the main problem of there being three of us.

Why do we share beds?

Cause Hotel rooms hardly ever come with three beds.

Agents hardly ever work in three.

For some reason everything in the world likes coming in two's. ( Reason number 1,394 why the boy's don't need me )Sam sat down and only me and Dean were standing. I kept standing and Dean signed for me to sit in the chair but I shook my head. Hey I never said I wasn't stubborn. Unfortunately Dean is stubborn too and he didn't sit down either. Al must of got the weird vibe and spoke up.

" Uhh...If you want I can have Linus bring in an extra chair. " I shook my head.

"No I'm fine. "

"Nonsense a lady shouldn't have to stand. I'll have Linus bring in another chair." I kept my mouth shut.

--

**Dean's P.O.V**

Alex finally gave in and sat in the extra chair. I swear that girl can be so hard headed. Even though as she was siting down I couldn't help but notice Alex can really rock a skirt. Sam must of notice me looking and nudge me. Not my fault I can enjoy a good pencil skirt.

"So, What can I do for uncle Sam?" Al asked after applying a massive amount of hand sanitizer.

"Well we are looking into the death of Frank O'brian. We understand some of your men found his body." Sam started.

"I guess. Me and Frank were friends. Hell we were gamecocks." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Sam and Al give me a dirty look. Alex just smiled and shook her head. Guess laughing wasn't a very FBI thing to do.

"That's our softball team's name. They were majestic animals." Not as funny...guess I should keep it shut.

"To be honest I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was....he was a good man. "

"Big heart." I added. I would know...I held it.

" Before he died did you notice Frank was acting strange. Maybe scared of something?"

"Oh hell yeah. Real jumpy."

"Any idea of what scared him?" Alex said crossing her legs....I like this dress up thing.

"No,Won't answer his phone finally sent the boys over to check on him and well. You know the rest."

--

**Alex's P.O.V**

"No way this was a heart attack." Dean said as we final got out of that place.

" No. Definetly not a heart attack." Sam agreed.

"Three victims all with the same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead in 48 hours." Dean continued.

"They were scared to death. From what though?" I asked.

" Could be anything. Ghost,vampires,chupacabra could be a hundred things."

"So we make a list and start crossing things off." Sam suggested.

"Who was the last person to see Frank O'brain alive?"

"His neighbor Mark Hutchins." I almost tripped over Dean who for some reason suddenly stopped.

"Ow..What is it?" I asked following his parinode glare.

"I don't like the look of those teenagers down there." We looked down at the teenagers screwing around on there bikes.

"Let's walk this way." Dean said turning in another direction. Sam and I stood there stunned. Out of all the things Dean should be afraid teenagers are nowhere on the list.

--

"Tyler,Perry AND Hamiliton! Just like Aerosmith." Okay some one noticed. Mark Hutchins. We went to meet him. He didn't seem mad about it. He though it was funny.

"Yeah small world. So when was the last time you saw Frank O'brain?" Sam said changing subject fast.

"Monday. He was watching me from his window. I waved at him,but he just closed the curtains."

"Hmm did you speak to him recently. Did he seem different. Uh..scared?" I wasn't paying much attention. Sam seem to have everything handled. I was kinda being entertained by Dean. He was bugging out at all the reptiles in Mark's house. Funny thing though. I mean Dean was never scared of reptiles before. The only things I can remember him being scared of is flying and rats. Gotta add teenagers and reptiles to that list too I guess. Why is Dean totally freaking out......

"Oh he was totally freaked out." My attention turned back to Mark who seemed to have read my mind. Only he was talking about Frank. And there is a difference between what happened to Frank and what might be happening to Dean. Right?

Why was he so scared...I mean what were the types of things that scared him?" I asked more interested.

"Well yeah witches."

"Witches?" Sam and I said in unison.

"Well "The Wizard Of OZ" was on t.v the other night. And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him."

Um...okay....

" Anything else scared him?" Sam asked.

" Everything else scared him ,al qaeda,ferrets,artifical sweetners,those pez dispansers with there dead little eyes. Lots of stuff."

"What was Frank like?" Sam said I realized Dean was really quite the whole time. Are the animals really bothering him that much?

" I mean he's dead you know. I don't wanna hammer him but he got better."

"He got better." I repeated.

"Well in high school he was..a dick."

"A dick?" Sam repeated.

" He probably taped half the towns butt cheeks together." Dean showed he was alive and laughed.

"Mine included." Mike said a little more seriously.

"So he pissed alot of people off? You think anyone would want revenge?" Dean asked.

"Well I don't know...Frank had a heart attack right?"

"Just guess." I said. He shook his head.

"I don't think so. Like I said he got better. Exspically after what happened to his wife."We all gave Mike weird looks.

"Wife? So he was married."

"Jessie. She died 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it. " It got quiet for a moment.

"Don't be scared of Donny. ' Mike said now noticing the weird faces Dean was giving the snake.

"He's a sweetheart. Marie you gotta look out for. She smells fear. " And wouldn't you know a HUGE yellow snake started crawling over Dean's shoulder. I spoke fast trying to get out of there before Dean fainted.

"Huh. I think we should get going. But thank you very much for your time."

--

**Dean's P.O.V**

"Anyone coming into Frank's place with me?"

"No. I think I wanna just stay here.....and do research." Going into Frank's place with no idea of what we are up agents.....no thanks.....Wait did I just think that?

"Yeah me too." Alex said. Sam shrugged and walked off.

It was quiet in the car.

"So..." She said turning to me. I don't know which scares me more. Going into Frank's place or staying here with and having a touchy feely conversation with Alex.

" So..." Damn my arm is itching like crazy.....

"You okay?" She said looking worried.

"Yeah. Fine." I answered quickly.

Silence.

"Dean?"Oh god here it comes...

"Yeah."

" Gonna turn the lap top on any time soon?"

"Oh yeah."

--

**Alex's P.O.V**

I climbed out to the front seat while Dean turned the lap top on.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked. I stopped. Oops I forgot. Dean HATES when I climb from the back seat to the front. Like I am insulting the Impala or something.

"Umm...going to seat next to you."

" Like that. No way babe."

" Oh come on. " He just stared at me. I rolled my eyes and got out and walked around the car and sat in the front seat the right way.

"God I swear you love this car more then you love...." I stopped my sentence.

"What ? You?"

"I don't think you can love anything more then me." He sighed and turned back to the computer. Even the chances we do get to talk it is mostly me teasing him. He kissed me I told you I wasn't gonna let this one go.

"Wait a minuet.....Her name was Jesse right?" I nodded.

"Look at this. It is an old article from the news paper. " I leaned over (ignore the paranoid look on Dean's face) and read it. apparently Jesse was taking some anti-depression pills and went missing. When they found her she hung herself in her hotel room.

"Wow." It was suddenly quite.

"Dean what are we doing?"

"Avoiding a touchy feely conversation." He replied flatly.

"Why?"

"Cause it is touchy and feely." I rolled my eyes.

"If you really believe I am the type of person who wants a touchy feely conversation then we have more problems then random lip locking."

"Alright so no worries." I nodded.

"Just one question."

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna threaten and humiliate the next guy who tries something with me?"

**Dean's P.O.V**

I sighed. Might as well tell the truth.

"Most likely." Alex smiled at my answer. I guess that is a good thing.

"And what about you. Are you gonna get all green monster when I am with another girl. Like Jamie." She turned red. Cute.

"Most likely...And I wasn't jealous." I snorted.

" You were completely jealous."

"Well about you and.....that guy who's name I can't remember."

"That was diffrent." It was the same crap....

"Oh really?"She said skeptically

"Really."

"What are you saying then?" I shrugged.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying we SHOULDN'T see other people."

"I guess we shouldn't." I agreed.

"Well why not?"

"Maybe I don't wanna see other people."

"Me either." Alex crossed her arms like a little kid after she said that.

"Why don't YOU wanna see other people." One of us has to say it sooner or later.

" Maybe I don't want to see other people other then you." Wow didn't see that one coming. It got quite.

"Dean I..."

"Well maybe I don't wanna either." She gave me a weird look. Maybe I shouldn't have randomly yelled that out.

" Really?" She said smirking.

"Maybe"

"Really?" She said smiling bigger.

"maybe...."

"Really."

"Alright yeah."

Sam as always has to come and ruin everything.

"Guys find out anything interesting?" I answered him.

"You could say that...."

**Yeah! Worth the wait. I don't think it was but it was good. I like it. But I don't matter you do. Next one WILL be out soon. I got my game back! Sorry if there is crap loads of mistakes. I wanted to get this out now! **


End file.
